Mother's Intuition
by nycorrall
Summary: Danny's forced into camping with Maddie when they suddenly get lost -again. With limited supplies, a cruddy map, and ghosts chasing them, Danny can't help but feel something big is coming and Maddie notices strange things about her son. Can our favorite hero mantain his secret hidden? Or will his mother connect the dots? Most likely a reveal.
1. Camping

_**Camping**_

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

Danny lowered his gaze and let his eyes trail down to the game piece before him, sighing deeply as he rested his face against his chin and studied the board carefully. In all honesty, the young boy hadn't been paying much attention and he was only just realizing that he was apparently losing.

He and his elder sister had been sitting outside comfortably, playing chess. The day was nice and sunny, and the occasional breeze that continually wafted through the air never failed to cool them down.

"Danny! We've got weenies!" His mother smiled ecstatically as she leaned over the GAV's open trunk. He gently plucked his queen from the back and moved it across the board.

Having made his move, the teenage hybrid now had the opportunity to flash his oblivious mother an irritated frown. "Mom, why are we going on another camping trip? I thought the last time we went on one should've been enough of a warning." He didn't bother to hide his grimace as his mother disagreed.

"I know sweetheart, but you and I _both_ agreed to have some mother-son bonding. We need to have some closure and that last camping trip was loads of fun." She paused and briefly glanced up to see her son. "Even if it was a little dangerous."

Jazz picked up her white knight and knocked over another one of Danny's pieces. She sighed with equal boredom. Danny was hardly competition for her, seeing as how he wasn't _even_ putting the slightest bit of effort. Danny, on the other hand, didn't really care much for winning. Especially since he had much more important things to do like -say- go on a lame camping trip, or worry about Tucker, Sam, and Jazz whom were going to be left alone to protect Amity Park during his departure.

He couldn't help but imagine the worst case scenario _despite_ the fact they were all completely trained and far more equipped to handle ghosts in comparison to their first couple of days as ghost hunters.

He ignored Jazz's disapproving stare as he silently muttered an inappropriate word when his mother shouted for his help in shoving the bags into their vehicle.

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll be fine."Jazz assured him as she began to pack up the game pieces and the chess board. "I may not be that great of a hunter but Tucker and Sam are more than capable of fending off a few minor ghosts." She shrugged, pulling up her red locks into an updo.

Danny briefly glanced at his excited mother as she began to literally kick the last of her stuff into the car in an effort to make it all fit. He wondered if, perhaprs, his mother had just packed just a little more than too many things.

"Well," Danny insisted anxiously, "call me if anything happens. I have the Fenton Phones, and I know you guys have my phone number." He hesitated. "Just…be careful."

He cast his sister a sideways glance as he trudged towards the GAV. Their father, Jack, stormed outside and the family exchanged a few words of goodbye.

His mother climbed into the car and Danny dropped himself onto the leathery chair. The mother gripped the steering wheel and pulled out a map from a hidden compartment in the roof. She gushed about how much fun they would have as they pulled out of the driveway, entering the road that would take them towards their destination.

For some reason, he had a feeling this was going to be another long weekend.

**Sorry about the shortness of it. I'm in a rush!**

**A/N: Nothing to say except, review?**


	2. Lost

**A/N: Okay, I must apologize for the long wait. We didn't have a computer at home until yesterday and I didn't do anything today because, well, honestly, I was at a party.**

**I also apoogize for the shortness of the last chapter. I had originally planned to add more to it but I ran out of time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny groaned and slid out of the passenger seat; his mother climbed out of the front seat.

Much to their dismay, their vehicle had somehow run out of gas: his mother had muttered something about having a full tank as she climbed out of the G.A.V., pulling out their book bags and the map in the process.

Danny, on the other hand, instantly pulled out his phone. Not only did they _not _have any signal whatsoever but his phone was already running out of battery.

"No signal either?" Maddie questioned as she pulled her gaze away from the screen of her own cellular device.

"No. And, imagine, we could've used the Fenton Fones to contact either Dad or Jazz." Danny bit his lip to stop himself from adding another snarky remark, though he knew he was right. If his mother hadn't confiscated them, they could've been saved. But, nooo. She had to get all annoyed _just_ because he had used the wireless communication devices to talk to his friends for a two...maybe three hours.

Not only that but, not long afterwards, the older woman had proceeded to 'misplace them' because she had 'too many pockets' and 'couldn't remember in which one [she] had put it in.'

Fate, it seemed, had decided against their finding safety.

"Well," Maddie defended, "at least I brought the emergency stuff." She sighed and opened up the map. "According to this, there should be a town a couple of days' walk from here, I think." Maddie frowned and furrowed her brows as her eyes scanned over the large paper. She smiled in satisfaction and tucked her map into one of her belt's compartments. "Okay, so maybe we can camp out for the night and continue moving south in the morning," she suggested.

Danny shrugged with disinterest. "Sure, why not?"

He flashed her a brief glance as she dumped her unusually large bag onto the floor before opening it and rummaging through its contents.

Danny unzipped his own, much smaller bag and peered inside it, mirroring his mother's actions.

He had a portable mini-ecto-ray, some junk food and soda cans, and some electronic devices (courtesy of Tucker Foley). Unfortunately, each one of those devices would be useless seeing as they needed to be charged and there was no wall plug-in in sight.

Madeleine finally spread out all of the necessary gear and the okay for them to start setting up camp. And, so, they did. Danny scoured for wood and built up a fire as his mother expertly set up the tents, immediately adjusting each of the pieces in a matter of minutes.

As soon as she had their beds ready, she called him over and motioned for the teenager to sit beside her, near the warm fire. She pulled out her 'Emergency' bag -which had conveniently been hidden within her larger bag of camping supplies- and pulled out a few things.

"Okay, lucky for us, I brought some weapons just in case." The redhead smiled with pride as she revealed the shiny objects that made Danny squirm in place each time she aimed them at him. The mother didn't seem to notice her son's odd actions and, instead, smiled as she eagerly handed him his weapons. "I enhanced each of them so they could cause double the pain for ghosts. This one is our Ghost Gun."

"Cool," Danny smiled slightly as he gently picked up his mother's newest invention. It was small, light-weight, and familiar. He was admittedly grateful that she had brought these along for self defense. Now, as long as she didn't point these at him, they were perfectly safe.

"And, the Fenton Sabers. It worked really well last time I used these, so this one's for me. I don't want you getting yourself hurt now, especially since you don't know how to use it. But, I suppose we have time to show you now." Her smile widened as she set the weapon down beside herself.

Danny flashed her a sheepish smile. Team Phantom had actually already thoroughly trained themselves in the use of all ghost weapons. This way, they were all prepared for anything: like, say another one of Danny's power shortages or something. The young man was probably _more _than capable of handling her gadgets.

"And, last but not least, the Specter Deflector." Maddie pulled out the glistening belt, causing him to shudder involuntarily.

"Oh," Danny anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you can keep that one. You know how much I hate wearing that." His chuckle seemed strained.

"Oh, alright." Madeleine flashed him a sympathetic gaze as she strapped it around herself. "I'll let it slide for now. But, if we're in any danger, you'll be the one wearing it."

Danny nodded reluctantly, praying she wouldn't find any reason for him to wear it. "So," he cleared his throat, "where are we?"

His mother picked up the map and studied it closely. "We're in a Reservation Forest, right now. The nearest town is called...Restam? Retsam? I don't know, I can't pronounce it."

She turned the map sideways a few times, checking and re-checking their position on the map. She put on a determined smile and focused on her son. "Well, in any case, we're stuck out here for a while."

Danny rose to his feet and smiled. "In that case, I'm gonna go get us some more firewood." He responded.

He ran a hand into his already messy hair and trudged into the forest. Avoiding the gnarled tree roots and struggling to keep from falling into the thorny bushes that kept reappearing was no easy task. By the time he was on his way back, the ghost-human-hybrid had a large handful of firewood in his arms. It had taken a while, but the teen was pretty proud of himself for a job well done -a job done without relying on his powers too much.

He paused upon hearing a startled cry in the distance. He dropped the wood from his arms and sprinted into a run.

"Mom?" He shouted as he stumbled into their campsite. But, the optomistic redhead was no where in sight.

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit rushed but it's late (or would it be early?) and I gotta go to sleep soon.**

**We have to wake up early tomorrow to find a dress for my sister's **_**Quinceañera.**_

**Anyways, review please? :)**


	3. Obstacles

**A/N: Okay, I realize that I haven't updated in a long while and, honestly, I can't guarantee I will update soon. Our internet was cut off and I don't think my mum has enough money to get it back.**

**My dad, on the other hand, has internet but he doesn't live with us and I we don't really visit his house often. So, the updates will be longer. I''ll **_**try **_**to do them each week.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Mom?" He shouted as he stumbled into their campsite. But, the optomistic redhead was no where in sight.

The campsite was just as he had left it except, this time, their were a couple of hot dogs roasting on a stick over the fire. The camp seemed untouched and there was otherwise no sign of any struggle or attack. This observation made him uneasy.

If his mother wasn't here, then where was she?

He bent down and picked up one of her unused weapon, studying it carefully.

Another loud and definitely human shout startled him again, this time enabling him to pinpoint the location. "Mom!" The raven-haired teen instantly leaped into a run, following the sound of shuffling noises (he was extremely grateful for his improved hearing) while still gripping the gun which he was certain would definitely come in handy.

The halfa raced through the forest with incredible speed, dipping into some of his supernatural abilities and simultaneously dodging every obstacle that stood in his way. He managed to weave past prickly plants and thorny bushes while recieving only a few small, harmless scratches that had begun healing the instant he recieved them.

Sure enough, he found his mother not too far from the camp's location. She hung a few feet from the ground, dangling within a tough-looking net. She seemed to have retrieved a knife from seemingly out of no where and was currently trying to cut her way free from the animal trap. Beneath her, an unusually large creature had its' jaws clamped around the tip of the net, trying to bring her down to her certain demise. A shiver of slight fear ran through Danny. The unusally large beast eerily resembled what seemed like a combination of a wolf and a coyote smashed into one. It was large and built like a wolf and had the muzzle and ears of a coyote, but it wasn't its appearance that caused Danny to feel worried.

The animal's gray and white fur seemed to have an obvious green hue to it (much like when a white shirt gets washed with a green one) and a ghostly glow surrounded its lean, muscular body.

"Mom!" Danny panted.

"Danny!" She cried out, catching sight of her seemingly-defenseless child. "Get to safety! I'm gonna be okay, just run!" Somehow, despite her obvious dilemma, she managed to bark out orders in that motherly tone of hers.

Unfortunately for her and fortunately for him, the animal pulled its attention away from the commanding mother and turned its attention to the new opponent, releasing his grip on the net.

The spectral being bared its teeth and released a loud snarl, causing the woman to yelp in fear for her son. "Danny!" She helplessly poked her arm through the holes of the net in a failed attempt to pull the animals attention back to herself.

She gasped when Danny pulled out an ecto gun. His icy blue eyes hardened as he flipped off the hidden safety switch beneath the cold weapon, de-activating the safety mode.

The ghost lunged at him and Danny ducked out of the way, blasting it with a single shot and causing it to fall to the ground. The animal ducked its tail between its legs and scurried off into the forest, ears pushed against its gray head.

The teenager wasted no time in scaling up the tree, grabbing his mother's knife, and slicing through the thick rope, sending his mother sprawling to the ground. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Danny apologized as he leaped off the tall branch, landing squarely on his feet as his mother untangled herself from the net.

"Danny!" She shouted, slightly surprised. "How did you do that? And, how'd you know about the safety switch? Your father and I haven't told you kids about that."

Danny opened his mouth to responed but was (luckily) interrupted by a loud, echoing howl that sent pulses of supernatural energy throughout the forest.

The lond wail was instantly followed by a chorus of howls that sounded eerily high pitched, each one coming from a different directions.

"No time to talk. He's probably calling its pack members, and I have a feeling they aren't alive either." The teen hero replied, worried about any physical enhancements that the spectral animals had probably developed after death. Danny brushed against his mother's hand and instantly regretted it, feeling the a horrible electricity shock his pale hand. He instantly pulled away from her and, instead, motioned for the older woman to follow: she murmured an agreement and obeyed.

The mother and child arrived at their campsite not long after, all their items lay eerily untouched and safe.

"Wouldn't these animals go after the food first?" Maddie wondered to herself as she glanced down at the unharmed hotdogs.

"I don't know, they're ghosts, aren't they?" Danny pointed out.

"That doesn't mean they don't have animal instincts." Maddie replied as she glanced at their surroundings.

"Maybe we crossed their territory or somethin," her son offered.

"If you're right, then we need to leave. Now. Danny, grab your things," she ordered, "If these are anything like regular wolves, they'll be tracking us by our scents. We can cross the river we passed by, but it might delay our journey a little."

Her son nodded once and grabbed all their immediate supplies. He scrambled after his mother as she strode away with long determined strides, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "If anything, I can fight to keep us alive. After all, one measly ghost animal should be easy to handle."

"Mom," Danny replied as he messily shoved a blanket into his own bag, trying not to trip in the process, "wasn't there, like, a whole pack of them?"

Madeleine hesitated, pausing briefly before she continued walking. "Right, I can fight them all off."

Danny sighed but said nothing as they continued their long walk.

...

Crossing the river proved to be a lot more difficult than they had anticipated: they had to wade in, go against the current, and only _hope _that it would remain shallow as they crossed since they were incapable of determing whether or not it would be too deep. And all this had to be done while they were carrying their bags.

Madeleine was determined to go first, concerned about the safety of the more petite and seemingly-lanky younger boy. She cautiously lowered herself into the churning waters and moved deeper inside with great difficulty; Danny followed suit and shivered as his legs were engulfed in the cold, waist-deep water.

It seemed the pair had no luck whatsoever because, about halfway there, the current's strength seemed to intensify dangerously.

A combination of powerful determination and supernatural strength made it possible for Danny to easily navigate through the strong current.

Unfortunately, his mother lacked the superstrength which made it easier for the river to carry her away. The mother was immediately dragged beneath the dark waters.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Danny instantly flew upwards and shot towards his mother. He made a furious attempt to increase his speed but his ghostly powers were limited while he was in human form. He couldn't fly too fast; flying too high was out of the question.

He landed behind his mother just as her face reappeared from beneath the waves and he took the opportunity to catch her in his arms. He gasped in pain as agonizing electricity shot through him.

The incident caused him to adjust his grip so he was grabbing her shirt collar instead.

Ignoring the pain, he shot towards shore with inhumanly fast speed and collapsed onto the grass, releasing his grip on his mother.

Maddie instantly began coughing up water and he scrambled a little aways from her, inspecting the fresh burns on his arm. Even with his rapid healing, he would have to hid the blossoming wounds from his mother for at least an hour, if he was lucky. He learned -not too long ago- that any injuries made from his parents gadgets took longer to heal in comparison to his regular battle wounds.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, hiding the red blotches that covered his skin and looked up to meet his mother's wild gaze.

There was no time to wonder whether or not she remembered flying with him.

**A/N: Wow, I realize that some of you caught that name thing. Restam. Master. Vlad Masters.**

**Great job! And, as for the reason the frootloop's involved...well, that'll be revealed later on in the story. I'm still not quite sure where this is going since I want the two Fentons to be involved in something more dangerous than just almost drowning and almost being attacked by wolves.**

**Anways, I'm a bit stressed out over here and I would really appreciate some feedback, even if it **_**is **_**bad. So, review please?**


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Okay, I am sincerely sorry for not updating sooner. I was a bit busy.**

**Anyways, I do not own, nor will I ever own, Danny Phantom.**

_There was no time to wonder whether or not she remembered flying with him._

Before he had a chance to think up some sort of excuse, she immediately spoke after hacking up all the unnecessary water that had resided within her lungs. "Honey! You saved me!" His mother snapped her eyes open, and steadily rose up to her feet. He ignored the slightly hurt look that crossed her face when he didn't move to help her up.

"Yeah, you can thank me later. Right now, we need to set up camp."

His mother's eyes widened for the briefest moment before she nodded and resumed parental-authority mode. "Yes, you're right," she agreed as she twisted her hair, rinsing out some of the water that clung to her red locks. "Let's just be thankful it was only a pack of wolves and not a whole army of wild animals."

She chuckled lightly to herself as she stormed into the opposite direction without noticing Danny's wince. Knowing his luck, this probably wasn't the best time to be jinxing things.

...

"Come on, Danny. Hand it over." Maddie's eyes hardened as she glared down at her kid.

Earlier, she had hung there clothes out near the fire, explaining that their clothing garments would dry faster. And, Danny was extremely reluctant about removing his drenched, heavy t-shirt. Each time she took a step closer, he stepped back.

"Danny, if you don't hand over your shirt right now, then I'm going grab your ear and force it off of you. Then ground you when we get home if you don't get hyperthermia."

Danny rolled his eyes. This summer night was hot and humid and he was certain they were not going to freeze to death. In fact, the river incident made him feel slightly better. But, his mother's threat of grabbing his ear involved physical contact between them and he knew if that happened, this would not bode well for either of them.

He glowered at her, angrily slipping off his shirt and making a big show of throwing it back at her. Satisfied, she gently scooped the shirt up and placed it on the branch, alongside the other wet clothes.

She turned and her attention instantly shifted to Danny's bare chest. He was rinsing out one of their towels and hanging it on a few surrounding trees. He was completely unaware of his mother's actions until it was too late. A small spark of electricity on his back caused him to duck away from his mother's touch.

"Danny, that is a big scar. Where'd you get it?" Maddie's eyes were trained on the vertical scar that stretched from his side to his abdomen. There were other scars that were laced around his body, but the others were smaller, less noticeable.

"None of you business!" He snapped in irritation, rubbing the burnt spot that she had created. Danny swallowed as he cautiously moved away from her; his gaze softened considerably but he kept on his guard. "We should, uh, get some sleep now." He muttered as he sank into his damp sleeping back; he didn't bother closing it up.

The hurt mother dropped into her own bed but remained in a sitting position.

"Danny?" She began, studying him carefully.

"Hm?" He replied absentmindedly as he fluffed up the moist pillow.

"What's been going on with you?" She prodded.

"What do you mean?" He answered trying to lace his voice with innocence.

Maddie frowned and paused. "Well, you've been really secretive lately. Even more than usual." The boy visibly tensed but she continued. "And, you've been really distant. Your grades are slipping and I hardly see you anymore. Don't think I haven't noticed. At first, I thought it was normal teenage stuff but now I'm getting really worried."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied simply, his icy blue eyes meeting his mother's purple ones.

"Danny," she huffed with familiar annoyance. "The reason we _both _agreed to these family trips was that to get closer. To break the wall between us. We used to do everything together, don't you remember?"

And Danny did, in fact, remember. Before the accident, he never had many issues with his parents -well, there were a few minor spats, but he was a pretty good, open kid. He appreciated his parents, unlike most teens, and life was as normal as it could be for the Fentons.

Recently, though his lying had improved, he had begun changing drastically. He was foolish to believe no one would notice the sudden differnces in his behavior. Jazz, Mr. Lancer, and even a few of his peers had noticed. The only thing was that his classmates just thought of him as a freak and Mr. Lancer didn't bother to uncover the secrets in respect for the boys privacy as opposed to Jazz who eventually figured it out.

"Mom, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Danny kept his voice neutral but clipped. "I'm tired."

The suddenly weary mother sighed and nodded. "Fine. We can talk about it later. But, you can't avoid it forever."

Danny was the first to break their eye contact, shifting his body so that he could avoid seeing hid mother's worried glare. Unfortunately, he could still feel her eyes boring into his back.

Danny fell into a restful sleep moments later, but Maddie didn't. She cast the scar a quick glance before laying down on her own bed. She furrowed her brows and sat up instantly. This blanket was hardly wet. But, how was it possible? She was certain she'd wet almost all of her supplies.

She glanced down at a blue blanket that was certainly _not _her favorite shade of red. She glanced and found her own soaked sleeping bag underneath her son's body. He must've switched them when she hadn't noticed. She felt grateful tears spring into her eyes but she softly foced them back. Despite everything, her son was still as sympathetic as he had always been.

**A/N: Okay, I think I know where this story's going, for once. Anyways, I don't know if I'll be able to keep updating frequently. We got our internet back but I start working in a few days.**

**Please review while you're waiting for ma next update? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	5. Questions

**A/N: I'm just gonna get the Disclaimer over with. I. Do Not. Own. ****Danny Phantom.**

**:)**

**It actually hasn't been that long since I updated. So, I guess this is a little treat for you guys.**

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!"

The teenage superhero peeled open his eyes. The boy was still feeling pretty exhausted and his eyelids were still extremely heavy and he was more than willingly about to let sleep consume him. "What?" He growled in irritation, though he was slightly relieved she didn't shake him awake like she usually did.

The mother paused and tilted her head ever so slightly. "I heard something."

Danny instantly sat up and tried to rub the weariness off his eyes upon hearing his mother's worried words. An annoyed reply threatened to slip off his tongue, but he knew from experience that warnings like this were not to be taken lightly even if they _were_ false alarms. The sound of a twig snapping startled him into full consciousness. Maddie was out of her, well, technically was out of _his _bag in an instant and was suddenly standing beside her baby boy in a defensive stance.

Danny, on the other hand, literally stumbled his way out of the blankets, nearly tripping when his foot got tangled in the blankets.

The night was eerily dark and there was a slight breeze in the air. The fire had died out hours ago and the moon was hiding behind a dark cloud. So, without any illumination, Danny knew that his mundane mother would be unable to determine what was hidden in between each of the shadows that surrounded their camp. Gratefully, though, his slightly enhanced vision provided him with the ability to see in the dark. Having encountered many ghosts in his time made him realize that most if not all of these dead spirits had the ability to see without the aid of light. This, in turn, helped them haunt during all hours of the night, though their enhanced sight would often make them sensitive to bright lights.

A sudden blast shot out from the behind one of the trees, at which point both mother and son instantly dodged it.

"Danny, stay back," his mother warned in a low tone that was nearly impossible to disobey. A satisfied smirk worked its way into Maddie's face when an odd skeleton-like ghost that resembled a large animal crawled out of its hiding place, its eerie like glow revealing its position.

The red head chuckled darkly as she charged up a large Fenton Bazooka, causing Danny to give her a concerned gaze which, inturn, made him wonder whether his mother had gotten enough sleep. Because, honestly, she was creeping him out with that weird smile. And, underneath the pale light that the moon was _finally _providing him with, he could see dark and deep circles beneath her eyes. He also noticed that her hair was extremely frazzled and, were it not for their position in this situation, he would have laughed and...perhaps cracked a few jokes.

The mother in question blinked and glanced down at her ecto weapon as the battery died down, a faint whirring noise reaching their ears. She ripped off a sticky note and read over it, her face twisting into obvious annoyance. "Jack!" She growled in irritation, causing Danny to wonder what his father had done _this _time.

(Meanwhile, back at the Fenton household, Jack shivers and has the odd feeling that his wife was mad at him for forgetting to recharge the bazooka.)

The ghost lunged at her and Maddie grabbed it by its bony throat. The spectral entity released a terrifying wail as electricity shocked its entire body. She threw aside her useless weapon and sent it smashing into a tree, resulting in a shattered skull. The headless spirit flickered a moment before disappearing without a trace.

The raven-haired teen frowned. That fight had ended much too quickly and it seemed too...easy. And easy was usually followed by a disaster.

As if on cue, a familiar blue whisp escaped his throat as an equally familiar shiver ran up his spine.

The oblivious mother dropped her hands to her side and allowed herself to crumple to the ground, smiling with relief. "Time to sleep..." she murmured with a yawn.

"Mom..." Danny began worriedly.

His mother's eyes snapped open at the sound of her frightened son's voice, all the crankiness was immediately replaced by the motherly instinct that was followed by the need to protect her son.

She scrambled into a sitting position and gasped when she caught sight of many more ghosts as they appeared from beneath the brushes. Some were green globs, others had more humanoid features, and the rest were skeletal animals. And, the two of them realized with great trepidation, they were completely surrounded.

The older woman immediately launched into fight, pulling out her portable Fenton double-light sabers. Danny astonished her by fighting alongside her. Maddie used her swift speed and graceful, agile motions in battle along with her excellent mind skills to anticipate the attackers' next move. Her son's fighting skills were, surprisingly, just as impressive as her own. His speed exceeded her own and he had pretty great strength, but the boy relied on his reflexes more than his strategic thinking. He was using reflexes she didn't even know he had.

The partnership, she decided, was perfect. Unfortunately, though, they were completely outnumbered and the lack of sleep was really weighing down on her.

Danny, on the other hand, was doing well especially since he wasn't relying on his powers. He, unlike his mother, was already accustomed to the lack of sleep mostly because of his hectic schedule. He felt energized and the adrenaline was feeding him power; the will to protect his mother drove him to keep protecting his mother. That and he was hardly even waisting his energy.

His mother, unfortunately, was becoming increasingly tired. Her movements were steadily beginning to slow and, on top of that, the ghosts had suddenly decided that she was the bigger threat and ultimately decided to corner her.

One of the ghosts finally succeeded and grabbed her shoulders -despite its obvious pain- and slammed her into the ground, knocking all the air out of her lungs.

"Mom!" Danny shouted as he desperately fought his way back to her side.

The spectral entities grew closer and Danny fended them off the best he could but they continued to claw towards his mother, hell-bent on eliminating the electrocuting mother.

Despite her obvious fatigue, she sat up and blasted away at the ghosts with a wrist way, fighting them off with all of her remaining strength.

"Mom! Get down!" He shouted with such an authority that his mother obeyed and rolled onto her stomach. A small glow of energy appeared at Danny's middle and extended to become a large ring of energy that exploded outwards and mutilated the remaining opponents. The mother peered up in time to see the large ring of ectoplasmic energy extend outward, sending a large sum of energy to whiz past her hair. And, there, in the center of the fading energy, was her son.

Danny fell to his knees, slightly dazed from using such a powerful blast in his human form. He shook his head and refocused his blurry vision, glancing at his mother as she gaped at him. A few of the ghosts continued to rise back to their feet and Danny was horrified. His blast only managed to slow them down and neither of the two were in any condition to defend themselves.

"Danny!" His mother breathed in shock.

"No time!" He interrupted and grabbed her shoulder, wincing as a terrible shock wormed its way into his hand, causing him to yelp out in pain. He snatched back his hand, grit his teeth, and hauled her onto his back only to astonish her, yet again, at his amazing display of strength.

He immediately sprinted into a sudden run as he swiftly maneauvered his way through the forest. His mother gasped and tried to wriggle away from his hold but Danny had a firm grip on her even when he had begun to slow down.

The electricity rapidly spread throughout his entire body and the pain only continued to intensify.

A brief shout of agonizing ripped itself out of Danny's throat as his mother released the tears from her eyes at seeing her son in pain.

He finally stumbled to the ground, falling unconscious the moment his cheek hit the ground. His mother rolled off him and lay there, slightly stunned. After a few seconds of recovery, the mother sat up and crawled over to her boy, rib still aching.

There was a bit of bright red blood smudged on the floor and she noticed a wound on the side of his arm that was covered with grime. She studied it a bit it, though it seemed human enough. But, she _had_ seen her son do...something. She briefly thought for a passing moment that perhaps...maybe...she had seen him use ghost powers, but he wasn't being overshadowed and she knew...from recent experience...that ghosts, while in their host's body, maintain their original eye color and it was one of the most obvious ways to determine whether or not a person was being controlled by a ghost. Besides, her son's behavior seemed relatively normal. He was still jumpy and slightly annoying but still sweet. He was, she realized acting overprotective and even more...tight-lipped than normal. Plus, he was nearly electrocuted to death by her Deflecter.

So, how did he have access to that power? If it even was him that had used it. She never really did get a good view.

She crawled closer, moving to her son who had finally awakened and was now ever so slowly getting back up.

"We need..." he panted, "to get to safety."

The mother huffed and placed a hand on her hips. "Danny, before we do anything, you need to explain a few things."

Her son flashed her a guilty glance. "First, we find cover. And rest. Some rest would be nice." He reached out and grabbed his mother's wrist and Maddie's eyes widened when she saw sparks of electricity surround his hand. But, before she could respond, he winced and yanked her forward and practically hauled her up the tree. And a good thing too since the throbbing in her rib would've disabled her ability to climb quickly.

He instantly helped her to climb into the safety of a sturdy branch as he sat up on the nearest one which was conveniently positioned beside her own. He sighed and retracted his hand, rubbing at the sore spot. Madeleine caught a glimpse of a few red marks on his arms that revealed this was not the first time he'd been shocked.

_'It must've happened at the river,' _she realized.

Danny sighed and let his head fall back against the tree, instantly rendered unconscious. Maddie observed him for a while and watched his chest slowly rise and fall. He was sleeping _and _he was breathing, _plus _he had his regular eye color. That scratched 'overshadowed' definitely of the list. Obviously, not a ghost either, for the same reasons. But, what was happening to her son? He seemed to know perfectly well what was going on with him since it was now finally obvious that this was probably why he was being so secretive and jumpy. Perhaps their weapons targeted humans, too? But if that was the case, then it would've affected herself as well.

Despite her obvious concern, she remained silent. Both were exhausted and she knew she'd have to wait 'til sunrise before she did anything rash.

It was gonna be a long night.

**A/N: Okay, I was actually working as I did this wrote this. I have free access to their computer and we're having a really slow day. Which means I'm not that busy, though I'm still getting phone calls.**

**I am really, truly appreciating your guys' review and I'm gonna try to answer all of them on here.**

**DizzlyPuzzled: **I'm not sure if that's a trick question...so, Ima go with no. I cannot tie a cherry steam in my mouth

**Fluehatraya: **Thank you very much. I appreciate it. :)

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves: **I do love scars myself, too. Plus, I think it's unavoidable to get them if you're a teenage superhero.

**Jeanettea: **He really is. Thanks for your reviews!

**CatchingSparks: **I thought it was really cute and I actually got the idea from seeing someone else do it. But, I'm not mention any names.

**2288smile: **The next chapter will come up soon, I guarantee it.

**LandOfMidnightRain: **Yes, you were right. I wrote this chapter and a few seconds later I got your review. Coincidence? I think not.

**foreverluNa: **Nice name. I used it on one of my characters in another of my other stories. Luna. I know you probably already know this but that means moon in spanish.

**Once again thanks for reading! So, please continue to review!**


	6. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

YoureFavoriteCONTRACTOR

nycorrall


	7. Trust

**Updating yet again. Training has been completely unsuccessful seeing as how we're having a slow week.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Madeleine aroused the next morning to the sound of soft snoring. She snapped her eyes open and her gaze automatically flickered to Danny. Her son was trapped in a deep, restful sleep with his head leaning comfortably against the tree as he softly shifted. He seemed to be so peaceful and rested and, for a moment, she let herself forget about the events of the previous day. Just for a moment. She sighed and decided she need to test him out. Make sure this was truly her son.

"Danny?" She whispered softly. Her son had always had the small problem of talking in his sleep ever since he was young, though his words weren't always coherent. "Danny, I made toast. Do you want some?"

"No," her son slurred, "No more. I'll nefer be saame."

Maddie sighed with relief and shrugged off all negative thoughts she had been pondering about. She shouldn't have been suspicious about him. He was still the normal, sweet boy she had always known him to be. She reached out and placed a hand over his shoulder. Electricity sparked around his skin and Maddie could feel a mild tingling as the Deflector began to activate. She looked up at him in stunned silence and watched as his brilliant blue eyes snapped open, pain overwhelming him. A startled yelp escaped his throat and he jerked away from her touch, accidentally falling over the branch in the process.

"Danny!" Maddie uselessly yelped as she leaned over to her son. 'It's a long fall...' The mother anxiously moved to crawl out of the branch. She kept her eyes on him as she struggled to move from her position, the blossoming bruise on her side not aiding her situation in the least bit. Not that it mattered anymore because she froze when Danny did the unthinkable.

Her son had, somehow, made a flip midair and gracefully landed on his feet with surprising ease. He instantly sprung into a defensive stance, on guard, and glanced around menacingly, searching for an unknown threat.

Maddie gaped. So her eyes hadn't decieved her. She wasted no time in scaling down the tree before just standing there, staring at her son until he finally took notice of her.

"M-mom!" He blinked, stuttering in surprise.

Madeleine's eyes hardened instantly, a dozen questions running through her mind. He obviously seemed to know what was going on with himself and he obviously did not want to tell her about it. "Danny," she hissed in a commanding tone, "what is going on?"

"Mom! I-I, um..." he rubbed the back of his neck and flashed her a guilty expression. Considering everything she'd seen, coming up with a reasonable explanation right on the spot seemed like an impossible feat, and the long hesitation he had created seemed to add fuel to the fire burning in his mother's purple eyes which silently challenged him, _dared _him to try and lie to her one more time.

The young boy sighed and a flicker of resolution seemed to cause the peircing blue color of his eyes to dim. He opened his mouth and, though she really wished she hadn't, the Fenton woman caught sight of a light blue mist that escaped her son's parted lips.

"I...need some space," he muttered quickly as he instantly took off into the opposite direction. Maddie blinked and stood there paralyzed and stunned, unable to move for a few milliseconds. She finally picked up her leaden feet and sprinted into a run, chasing after her son.

Unfortunately for her, all she could see in the distance were the woods that they had been trapped in for a day and a half. The amount of gnarled gray trees steadily increased as she ran deeper into the forest. Her son was incredibly fast and she had lost sight of him a few moments after dashing after him. After a while, she finally slowed down ever so slightly and stared into the general direction he'd been running towards, certain that her stupid boy had continued running even though he knew he could get hurt there, all alone and defenseless.

... Or maybe not. She skidded to an abrupt halt and shook her head. True, he was, in fact, being reckless but she obviously didn't know him as well as she thought she would -as well as she _hoped _she would. And those mere thoughts that floated through her head made her doubt the relationship she had with her son. Maybe they would never again be close; maybe they'd never share secrets. And, that realization itself made her feel a bit empty inside. As if she had lost a part of herself.

And, they certainly had more problems than just him being distant. She sighed, still struggling to catch her breath as she sat down on top of a boulder to rest her weary body. He probably just needed some space. She had, after all, overreacted and probably frightened him into trying to reveal his secret. Besides, as for her son being in danger, the forest seemed deserted enough, at the moment. Then again, she had originally assumed that it was deserted when she climbed out of the G.A.V. And, look how that turned out.

Madeleine sighed and trained her eyes towards the sky, trying but failing to eliminate all the worry that flooded her. From what she could see, the trees blocked out most of the sky's view except for a few, visible empty spots that had been cleared of leaves, causing the sun to cast patches of light down to the ground, golden rays of sunlight streaming in from above.

Maddie jumped slightly when a figure stumbled into the distance, breaking her out of her trance.

She should've leaped unto her feet in high alert.

She should've pulled out one of her suit's limitless, portable supply of weapons.

But, she didn't.

Instead, she blinked and let her mouth fall open.

The kid had tripped and fallen onto his back, facing the trees that loomed overhead. Twigs and leaves protruded from his snowy white hair and his ghostly aura had dimmed significantly since she had last seen him in Amity Park.

His brilliant green eyes snapped open and grew fearful when he caught sight of the redhead. He scrambled up into a defensive pose and eyed her wearily.

"Phantom!" Madeleine's eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope as an idea struck her. She could try and convince the ghost to help her and Danny out. But, how would she convince him? Bribe him, perhaps...? Make a bargain, or coax... Hell, she would even resort _begging_ him for help.

"If you're gonna try to kill me, can you wait 'til later? I'm kind of in the middle of something." The ghost boy briefly met her gaze before darting his eyes elsewhere.

Ah, so he wasn't scared of Madeleine. He was in his battle position to fight someone, or perhaps something, else.

"Phantom," the mother began cautiously, glancing at her surroundings as well. "Do you think you can help us?"

The boy paused and focused his gaze back on the mother, placing a finger over his lips. He retreated into the shadow of a tree and beckoned for her to come with him. She obeyed and he guided her so that they were both crouched behind a bush.

"So," he whispered, peering through the holes of the bush, "what did you want?"

"A way out," she answered immediately, maintaining her voice low. He was acting a bit shifty and slightly paranoid but, judging by his actions, she figured someone else was out there with him. With _them_. Probably more of those ghosts they'd faced earlier. A brief but powerful amount of worry passed through her as she thought about her son. "Look, I know you can fly, so I was hoping you'd get me and my son out of here."

The woman blinked when he didn't even hesitate to answer. "Okay," he whispered with incredible certainty, "I will. But, it'll have to be one by one. Both of you are too heavy to carry together. I can take you straight to your, ah, large vehicle."

Phantom turned to focus his intense gaze on the mortal woman. She, in turn, sucked a breath. She had never actually seen Phantom face to face before. They'd never really gotten an opportunity to meet this close, mostly because she had always been trying to end his afterlife.

And, now, sitting this close, she felt a wave of famliarity punch her in the heart, violently tugging at something in her memory.

"I'll help you." He reassured her, intensity still radiating from his eyes.

Maddie blinked. "Really?" She had been expecting the need for her to offer him something. She hadn't been expecting him to be so quick to help, especially since she had been and still was his enemy, the Huntress that chased him and his own kind when she had enough free time. He must have been an extremely noble person when he was alive.

"Really?" She breathed, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged.

Maddie noticed as the boy shivered once before sighing with relief. "Okay, he's gone." He rose to his feet and visibly relaxed. Maddie could only come to the assumption that this teenager somehow had the ability to feel a ghost's presence when nearby. If that were the case, she could only think about how convenient that power would be for him.

"So, now to take care of you." The boy turned away from her and analyzed the sky.

**A/N: Wow, I am just overflowing with ideas. Thanks a bunch for the reviews, too! They're extremely motivating.**

**:D**

**seantriana: **Thank you so much! I actually think battle scenes are _not _my forte, so I really appreciate your review. :)

**jeanette9a: **Anytime. ;D

**Fluehatraya: **Thanks! I'm really trying not to make this story end too quickly and trying to keep both of them as in character as possible.

**CrazyCoffeeKat: **Oh, gosh. I'm blushing. When you said you reread 5 times, I almost cried. Figuratively speaking, but still. Thanks!

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves: **Second comment about the action and suspense! Like I said, battle scenes aren't my forte, so I really appreciate this!

**forever LuNa: **Oh, you remind me of my friend. She likes One Peice, too. And, as for the overshadowed thing, I think Maddie's too smart for that, in my opinion.

**Turkeyhead987: **Okay, let me begin by saying that I'm a huge fan of your work! Your fanfiction work, I mean. Your writing is amazing and, well, thank you so much for the review.

**Hamato Sakura:**True, this has been going around and I only just now got to signing it, so thanks for signing.

**SkrillexFanatic: **Thank you!

**animerc: **Ah, it didn't work. ^.^'

**Mazamba: **I love your name. Or, um, fanfic ID. It sounds foreign.

**Aravilar Faenya: **Hm...good question. And, true. They might be annoyed by it. I just don't want them to take down fanfics. :( I'd feel sad if someone took mines away. :(

**DianaPhantom: **Thanks, I pride myself on not making Maddie a psychopath. I think she's too smart and motherly for that. Thanks for signing! Thanks for reviewing! Love your fanfic, by the way.

**mrsphantom: **Thanks, I'll try to update the next chapter soon. ;)

**MadhatterMCR: **Love your ID name, might I just say. And, I like the fact that you're stating your opinion. I don't actually read a lot of lemons unless it's really good, but I really _do _think they should add another rating. Thanks for the review. :)


	8. Natives

**A/N: Gosh, I'm so excited! I got an early tour of the college I'm going to and my excitement got the better of me so I decided to update! ****Also, I'd like to point out these next two chapters were _not_ originally planned to be placed in this story so I kinda just stuck it here. It was sort of a last minute thing.**

**Disclaimer: ... ****... ... ****Actually, my disclaimer will be placed at the end of the chapter for reasons that will _also _be explained at the end of the chapter.**

******P.S If you like the new characters, I apologize beforehand because they're _probably _not staying here long, I haven't decided if I wanted to keep them in this story. Tell me in the reviews if you think they should stay or go.**

Danny peered up at the sky before glancing at his mother. He had previously been fighting Skulker and, boy, had that been strange. First of all, Skulker didn't seem like he was expecting to see the boy there and seemed utterly shocked. Secondly, the metallic ghost didn't return his witty banter as they fought. Finally, Danny caught whispers of his mother's name as well as his own as they escaped the ghost's lips. He had demanded to know what it is the ghost was looking for but recieved no answer and, instead, was blasted down by his adversary's blast and was instantly rendered unconscious.

Moments before slamming into the ground, he conveniently managed to snap his eyes open just as he stumbled through the slicing leaves and painful branches that cut through his suit as well as his skin.

He hadn't bothered about worrying over himself because his minor cuts immediately began to heal and his suit restitched itself. His main concern was locating his mother and protecting her.

When he had found her, she had been surprisingly cooperative and eerily calm. The fact that she didn't blast him at first sight was slightly comforting. She also seemed surprisingly obedient and trusting towards him.

And, now, here they were with her asking for his help to save herself and Danny.

"So, now to take care of you," he muttered as he analyzed the sky.

He glanced at his mother with a puzzled expression when she chuckled ever so slightly. "What's so funny?" He inquired. And, at that moment, he froze instantly when the woman reached out to pull a few twigs and leaves from hi messy hair, an amused smile planted on her face. His mouth fell open in shock at the sudden gesture. It was casual and bizarre. Even for him.

The boy cleared his throat, slightly flustered at the sudden awkwardness that had overcome them. "I think I saw your son a little farther down that way, resting, so he's safe. First, we need to take care of you. You're in danger." He paused and glanced her over. "Wait here," he ordered, "I'm gonna go see if it's safe."

He didn't even hesitate before allowing his anti-gravitational powers kick in. He floated up higher and peered over the treetops, eyes scanning the entire area. No sign of Skulker, thank goodness.

He sighed and leaned his arm against a branch, resting his hand on his chin as he released a breath of relief. "So, what are you looking for?" The sudden voice cause him to scramble backwards and stick his arms out in defense-mode. The woman that hovered over him shocked him even more than her previous actions.

"Mo-! Uh, _Mrs. Fenton!_" He placed a hand over his galloping heart as his eyes focused on the older woman. She was standing on the sturdy branch he'd been leaning against, her arm grasping the branch above her while her free hand guarded her bruised rib. "You scared me half to death!" He breathed in slowly and tried to control his beating heart. He paused and realized his horrible choice of words when she raised a single eye brow.

"Pun _not _intended," he huffed.

She smiled a little and moved her foot slightly. He raised a brow and glanced her over. The tree was one of the tallest ones in the forest, looming over all the others, it's extremely high stature proving to be difficult to climb for any mere mortal. "How'd you get up here so fast?"

She smirked, brushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Ask my son when you get the chance."

"Well," he furrowed his brows, remembering that the mother was a ninth degree black belt, "you shouldn't be up there you could fall."

The mother rolled her eyes. "Relax. I've done this a million times. I have never fallen, I'm not _that _clumsy." Her smile widened and both son and daughter recalled Danny's falling off a tree several times as a child due to excessive clumsiness. His mouth tugged down into a worried frown. "Well, I don't like it. Just...let me take you to your vehicle and let me help you."

He extended his hand and offered it to her, his frown deepened when his mother shook her head in stubborn refusal. "No. I'm going to go back down and wait here until you make sure my son is here. With _me_. Besides, this-" she tapped the metal belt that was strapped around her waist. Danny mentally cursed for forgetting about the horrible contraption. "-_this_ can knock you out and leave unconscious if you lay a finger on me. I'll turn it off when I have Danny by my side."

"But-" Danny never had a chance to answer the older woman because, suddenly, an ecto blast shot out from somewhere behind her and directly hit the branch. There was a snapping sound which was followed by Maddie's collapsing towards the ground.

Danny immediately shot down and caught her in his arms. "_Shit,_" he muttered as the familiar electricity shot throughout his body.

"Phantom!" His mother shrieked worriedly as the electricity surrounded his body. The duo immediately began descending and Danny struggled to keep them afloat but the pain was an infinite times more excruciating than it was before.

He felt darkness cloud his vision and her body slipped out of his hands. He heard her piercing shriek and caught a glimpse of a familiar white light just before unconsciousness took over.

...

The first thing Danny caught sight of was a fire. He instantly sat up much too quickly, causing the world around him to spin. The human-ghost-hybrid ran a hand through his black hair, peering around at the people gathered by the fire.

"Um, who the heck are you?" Danny began in confusion as he glanced at the three of them.

There was a man, who seemed to be in charge, sitting between two other people. The man had tan skin and dark hair that seemed to have recently been trimmed, seeing as how even it was. He was leaning more to the overweight side, and his white t shirt was covered with stains; his loose jeans were ripped and faded.

The second man would have intimidated Danny during a time before he had gained his accessible powers and fitting hero status. He had a body that seemed was wired and extremely well-built, ensuring Danny that this man was either athletic or extremely health-conscious. He had long, dark hair that was pulled back from his face in a ponytail and questionably-dark and brown-ish skin that wrapped around his extremely toned body. He made Danny look as white as a sheet.

Then, there was a beautiful woman with long black hair that reached to her waist, curtaining her lovely face. She had a bulging belly but a small frame that made it obvious she was carrying a child. She wore a loose, brown dress that reached to her knees and, oddly enough, he realized the material of the clothing garments was thick and heavy causing him to wonder what kind of fabric cloaked her body.

"Hello, child." The middle man spoke up. "I am Enequero and we have saved you from being attacked by the robot."

Danny nervously fiddled with his hands and peered at his unconscious mother. "Uh, you mean Skulker?" He corrected, analyzing his situation. These people had obviously no intention of hurting them, seeing as how they were comfortably positioned in front of the fire and hadn't taken advantage of the Fentons while they were out.

The man, Enequero, ignored Danny's correction and proceeded to introduce his travelling companions. "This," he motioned to the bulky man, "is Helako and his wife Alaqua," he gestured towards the expecting woman. "We are from the Quapawo Tribe south of here."

"Whoa!" Danny straightened up instantly, his interest suddenly peeked as he processed this information. "Are you guys, like, indians?"

"Yes." Enequero responded immediately with a solemnity that matched Mr. Lancer's. "You and the woman have been getting dangerously close to our village and we have come to warn you not to get any closer. We have lived peacefully in our homes and do not wish to be bothered by the white men."

Danny tilted his head ever so slightly as he glanced at the three native americans that had strayed so far from home. "So, why'd you come to warn us? How did you know where we were?"

"The question is what are _you _people doing way out here, so far from your homes? We are the ones askingquestions. You and your mother are the ones intruding our homeland."

Danny frowned slightly and sighed. "Well, we were lost," he admitted, hesitantly. "And, now I'm getting the feeling that our being out here wasn't an accident." He rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "So, if we're bothering you, why didn't you just kill us right on the spot?"

"Alaqua here can communicate with the other world and the animal spirits warned us of you harmless, human intruders. But, she also has told us that there are dark spirits approaching our village. The three of us came to ward off any evil entities and to warn you two to leave immediately. Our warriors wanted to approach you with different methods, but Alaqua refused. She insisted on going on this journey, I accompanied her because I am the only translator and Helako refuses to leave his wife unguarded."

Danny felt a shiver suddenly run up his spine as a familiar blue mist escaped his open mouth. He glanced around and a few ordinary-looking animals emerged from the forest surrounding them. Each one of the creatures, he noticed, had a slightly green hue to their bodies and a glowing aura that surrounded their bodies. One of them, Danny realized, was the one that attacked his mother. Neither Helako nor Enequero seemed to be aware of the otherworldly beings that surrounded their camp but he could see Alaqua glancing around at them before focusing her dark eyes on Danny.

She leaned forward and her green eyes widened ever so slightly as she stared at the blue-eyed boy. She opened her mouth and began speaking rapidly in a foreign language that caused Danny to simply stare back at her in bewilderment. The husband suddenly tensed and placed a hand on his side, grasping something that Danny suspected would be a weapon. He tensed up as well.

Enequero glanced at Alaqua before shifting his focus back on Danny. "Alaqua says, ah...she says you see the spirits, too and...she says that you are special. She says...white and black, blue and green. She...she sees both sides. You are the one that walks amongst both worlds and-" He paused and began muttering to the woman in their native tongue, a frown forming across his face.

Danny froze and his mouth fell open as he turned to look at the woman. She continued to speak with Enequero but her eyes had continued to dart towards Danny with an intense curiosity.

The tall silent husband of the woman in question simply stared at him with a guarded glare that caused Danny to shiver. He could literally sense this guy's readiness to attack. He fidgeted. Not only were they surrounded by a bunch of invisible ghosts, but his mother was unconsious, two Native Americans were arguing while the other one seemed about hurl himself at the hybrid in any given moment.

"Em, Alaqua is a bit confused." Enequero chuckled humorlessly. "She seems to believe you are two entities in one."

"Okay, yeah," Danny cast Maddie worried glances, "well can you _not _tell my mother that? She's kind of a ghost hunter and doesn't need to know."

"Ghost hunter." Enequero smiled as if he'd found the title quite funny and translated Danny's response. The girl continued to stare at Danny and she whispered into the middle-aged man's ears. Enequero repeated her thoughts in English. "She wants to know your name."

"Danny. Danny Fenton." He began.

And, in that moment, Maddie aroused.

**A/N: Hm... I hope this doesn't spoil the story too much. **

**This idea was actually inspired by the book _'Savages'_ by _Joe Kane_. It's non fiction but really good, and it's all real events. The book touched my heart and**** I came across it again** a couple days ago.

**I then had the idea of adding the woman character here, so yeah. It's really a very good book and I recommend that you all read it. It's also not too difficult to read in my opinion, so that's good too.**

**The inspiration for this idea _also _came from this guy I met whose grandparents are Native American and he also contributed in the inspiring of the chapters.**

**I'd also like to point out that I did _not_ mean to offend anyone by reading this, if I did.**

**Anyways, review please? :)**

**DizzlyPuzzled: **Sorry! I tried to make it longer, I hope this is alright.

**CrazyCoffeeKat:** Thanks, trying my best. :) I don't want either one to be too OOC.

**Fluehatraya:** Aw, thanks. ^/^

**jeanette9a:** Hehe. Oh, Danny...

**Anonymous Heavy on the Anon:** Hope this chapter didn't throw you off too much! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**forever luNa:** Ikr? I always imagined she'd ask for his help as I watched the show.

**seantriana:** Ah, clumsy Danny.

**WingedNinja28:** Oh! Okay! I updates. :3

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves:** Thanks :3

**MsFrizzle:** Good luck with that. I don't have any kids of my own, I'm just a teenager. But, I heard from my own mother we children can be a handful.

**Turkeyhead987: **I'm thinking Maddie will find out in a couple more chapters and I have a few ideas on how she figures it out. :3

**DianaPhantom: **Well, I'm guessing you didn't expect that to happen. Hopefully, this surprised everyone in a good way.

**Star Atomu Saturday:** Thanks, I really tried to make him a bold boy.

**_I own neither _Danny Phantom _nor _Savages.**


	9. Inferrances

**A/N: Busy day at work. Well...busier than usual, since I don't really do too much. **

**I'd also like to point out that, about halfway through this, a scene in the chapter gets a little...rushed. You'll know it when you see , on with the story! And, I think this is the longest chapter by far. So, yay!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Madeleine stirred and rubbed her head, wincing in pain. "Oh," she groaned, "what hit me?"

"Mom! You're awake!" Danny sighed with relief as he hovered over his mother, glancing over her with worried eyes.

"Danny!" His mother instantly leaped forward to capture him in an embrace but the boy ducked out of her way. A hurt expression flickered across her face which turned into suspicion as she peered down at her shining, metal belt. She then proceeded to glance around at the others and her suspicion immediately morphed into confusion as her attention focused on the Indians.

Danny took notice of his mother's perplexed expression and he dumbly took it upon himself to introduce her to the natives. "Guys, this is my mother, Maddie Fenton. Mom, this Heelaco and his wife Alaqua and this guy is the only one that speaks clear English. En-En-En-Enrique." He finally stuttered out, unable to remember how to correctly pronounce their names.

The beautiful young woman chuckled slightly. "_Helako,_" she motioned to her husband.

"And, my name is not _Enrique._" The translator huffed in annoyance. "It's Enequero."

"Where are we? What happened?" Maddie paused as she gathered together her last bit of memories before everything went black. "The last thing I remember is falling...away from Phantom."

Enequero seemed slightly irritated at having to repeat the story of how the trio had managed to find them, but he politely bit back his annoyance and answered with perfect calamity. "Well, like I said, we found you and the boy-"

Danny interrupted Enequero and the man hissed in annoyance, proceeding to translate the conversations as the raven-haired teen came up with what he hoped would be a reasonable explanation. "They saved you from Skulk- ah, I mean, the metal ghost. It attacked you and Phantom and then he attacked me. These people saved us."

Madeleine trained her eyes on the natives and her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Well, this is unexpected," she commented as her eyes swept over the strangers. She shook of her initial surprise and proceeded to prompt them with a question that had been bothering her. "But, did either of you happen to see another ghost nearby? About fourteen, maybe fifteen years old. White hair, green eyes. He may have possibly been with me..." her voice trailed off, expecting to hear an answer.

Enequero frowned. "With you?" He questioned. "No, no, no. Miss, you must be confused. The only when we found beside you was-"

"He escaped, maybe." Danny interrupted yet again, "These guys probably scared him off."

Maddie turned to face her son with wild eyes. "And, how would _you _know mister? You weren't even there when it happened, unless you know more than you let on and you're not telling me something."

Danny pressed his lips together and the mother winced at his reaction before slumping her shoulders as she tried a more sympathetic approach. "Why are you keeping secrets? Just tell me what's going on with you," her tone had suddenly drastically changed into plea, shocking Danny. Neither the mother nor the son seemed to care that the Enequero was rapidly but quitely translating their words.

After speaking in the incomprehensible language, Enequero swiveled his head to look at the two relatives with slight concern. "Please, Americans. This is not a time to be bickering. It is going to be dark soon and you two look like you need to relax. Night is approaching and the wild is no place for city folk."

"City folk?" Maddie smirked. "Oh please. This isn't the first time we've gotten lost in the jungle." She waved her hand, not realizing that they were in the woods and not the jungle.

"Mom," Danny rolled his eyes, "we almost got _killed _last time we went-"

"Besides, I'm a ninth degree black belt and my son can hold up pretty well in a fight." She proudly laid a hand on her shoulders before flickering him an unreadable glance.

In truth, the mother was fairly proud and slightly relieved at her son's skills. If he were ever in a fight, he could easily defend himself. Plus, she was rather proud to know that her and her husband's Fenton Fighting genes were passed on to the next generation. But, that raised more questions: where did he learn how to fight? But, most importantly, _why _did he learn how to fight? She suspected gangs but she knew her son wasn't the type. In fact, she recently got reports about his being bullying. Which is what she had originally intended to confront him about over their course camping trip. But, with all his amazing skills, a bully was probably the least of her problems. And, recent knowledge of her son's electrocutions upon physical contact with his own mother...well, that really hurt her emotionally almost as much as it hurt him physically. She had already made a few deductions but she hadn't had the time to contemplate them.

She blinked when Danny pulled back from her hand so suddenly that he very nearly collapsed backwards and onto the floor. She bit her lip and reluctantly pressed a small button on the center of her belt, deactivating the belt's abilities. Her son didn't seem to notice her actions as he was regaining his balance, sitting upright and rubbing a fresh burn that had blossomed beneath his baggy shirt.

"Well, that may be so, but this place is still dangerous. There are evil spirits running around here and many dangerous animals that search for meat. Plus, our village does not take intruders lightly, especially if they are as armed and dangerous as you." Enequero motioned to the numerous gadgets that were locked into her belt. She instinctively adjusted the strap of their last, remaining bag which just so happened to have been Danny's.

Maddie cocked her head to one side. "So, why are you two still with us?"

"For one, to watch you until you leave. But, mostly because Alaqua has a soft heart. She refuses to leave you two here unattended, her husband does not want to leave her unguarded, and I am their only translator. Alaqua is also my pupil who wishes to learn english and she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try and understand what you say." He motioned to the girl in question and her eyes instantly lit up, a kind smile planted on her face. "If you need directions to go home-"

"It's alright. We don't need directions." Maddie cut him off as she slipped off the bag, rummaging through its contents. "The nearest town is three miles north of here. I have a map."

The Indian shook his head certainly. "Then your map is wrong. That will lead you to the Panhaw Tribe. They're small in numbers but they are much more violent. Whereas we don't tolerate _intruders_, their warriors do not tolerate _visitors_. Especially white folk like you," he paused and added, "I mean no offense."

"No," Madeleine pulled out the large paper, unfolding it instantly as her eyes scanend over it,"but the map says-"

"The map is wrong. I am one of the few who frequently visit the cities, the nearest town is three miles _south _of here."

"But-"

Without warning, Danny snatched up the map. He quickly scanned over it and his eyes suddenly hardened with a look of hatred. His angry eyes focused on his mother, surprising her. "Mom, where do you get this?"

"It came in the mail for _you_. It said camping trip for two and I asked if I could come along and you said it was fine."

Danny furrowed his brows as he rummaged through his memories, searching for the day she had asked. "What? When?"

"That day you said you and Tucker were on a two day sleep over. I'm sorry, I had seen you were out of it but I didn't think-"

Danny growled. "What the hell? Why didn't I see it before? Restam? _Master?_ I'm so stupid!" He crumpled up the piece of paper and launched it out into the woods. "Mom, you can _never, ever _trust anything from Dalv incorporated, can't you see it? Dalv? Vlad? He's a _creep _mom!" His voice was steadily rising and he was becoming more and more furious. Maddie noticed Helako's suddenly tense form, his hand gripping a dagger that was attached to a handmade belt.

She suspected the only thing keeping him from rising to his feet was the hand that was placed on his shoulder. It was Enequero's way of telling him to remain still.

She focused her gaze back unto a seething Danny. "What? Why would he want to send _you _of all people into the middle of nowhere and straight to a band of violent humans?"

"I can think of a few reasons," he spat out, venom lacing his tone. He scowled, huffed, and dropped to the ground wallowing in silent rage. She decided to let it slide, figuring he need to calm himself down, time to sort out his feelings. She had touched a nerve there and she somehow realized that whatever Danny was hiding, Vlad was in on it too. And, that thought itself sent shivers down her spine.

The Indian Man leaned over to the translator and mumbled something into his ears. Enequero, in turn, glanced at the two of them. "Well, Helako will go find us food, he says if we try anything harmful, he'll kill you."

"I'd like to see him try," Danny snapped, challening the older male.

Helako glowered at the teenage hybrid before rising to his feet and running off into the woods. For a long time, the group remained silent until the muscular young man returned with a couple of fish which he placed to roast over the fire. And, Maddie was finally grateful Helako didn't comprehend English.

**(That was it., the rushed part: Danny's little spazzing moment. I just wanted to clear that out of the way. So, Maddie now knows the map doesn't work.)**

Maddie sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well, do you guys have any water? We're almost all out." Maddie pulled out a bottle from the bag, holding it out as evidence, allowing the natives to see their lack of water.

Enequero nodded. "We have no water, but we do know every inch of this forest like the back of our hand. There is a river down that way. Alaqua will lead you there."

Maddie cast her son a sideways and he immediately looked up to meet her gaze. He flashed her one of his small apologetic smiles -one that she hadn't seen since he was about ten- and she returned it with an equally small 'it's okay' grin before turning to follow the lovely, dark-skinned girl who had lifted up her own, large jar.

Danny's anger had come and gone in a moment's notice and Maddie was quite to see how quickly he had managed to calm himself. She figured something massive must've happened to him to make him learn a quick method of self control. She shrugged off her worry and turned to Alaqua.

They two women walked together in silence until they reached the river, at which point Maddie broke the silence. The scenery was breathtaking. The forest opened up to expand into a vast green valley cleared of trees and dotted with bushes that each had a colorful variety of berries, the only ones she could recognize being the blue and blackberries. The river, though it did look deep, was sparkling brightly, glittering beneath the now midday sun. A deer galloped in the distance, completing the Garden of Eden look it had to it.

"It's beautiful," she remarked, slightly taken aback by the loveliness of it all.

"Beautiful yes." The woman echoed in a mildly heavy accent. She placed a hand over her bulged belly and Maddie blinked. She smiled and immediately inferred the woman couldn't be more than 6, maybe 7 months. Ironically enough, the young Indian girl hadn't gained much weight. It was only her swelled belly that showed any indication of her expecting a child. Lucky her. When _Maddie _was pregnant, she had a gained a considerable amount of weight.

The redhead nodded once and spoke again, enunciating each word carefully enough to make sure the woman understood but not slow enough so that the young mother would feel stupid."You're having a baby?"

The woman furrowed her brows slightly but smiled. "Euh...baby. Yes." She placed a slender hand over her stomach for emphasis. "Ah, seven mons."

"Seven months." Maddie corrected with a smile as the woman nodded. She was quite proud for herself for correctly estimating the developing baby's age. "Well, my son is fifteen years old."

The corner of the Native American's lips twitched downward, a sudden memory flickering through her suddenly worrisome brown irises. "Jer son says joo hunt. Hunt gots."

Madeleine furrowed her brows. "Hunt gots? Oh, sorry, you mean hunts _ghosts_." She paused and nodded, purple eyes clouding over with a twinge of guilt. "Yes, yes I do."

The woman's frown deepened suddenly, sympathy and disapprovement flowing from her warm eyes. "Gots not all bad. Some gots good. Animal spirit protect hom. Me sense spirit. Good gots not hurt Red."

Maddie paused, processing the womans' word and trying to understand the woman's heavy accent. "Ghosts aren't all bad?" Alaqua nodded in confirmation, and Maddie sighed, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I know. I am starting to see that. And, I guess the sound of animal spirits shouldn't surprise me." She paused and glanced up at the dark haired girl with a curious expression. "Are you referring to me," she pointed to herself with one of her polished fingers, "as Red?"

The woman smiled suddenly. "Yes. Joo Red. Hair red."

Madeleine laughed. "Yes. My daughter has the same hair color, too."

"Daguhter." Alaqua beamed. "Two child." She held up two fingers for emphasis before closing her fist completely, keeping her forefinger up. "Me one."

Maddie smiled as they continued making their way towards the river. "Yup. I'm proud of my kids. And, let me just tell you, they grow up so fast." The Fenton woman smiled to herself, her eyes wandering down to the object resting on the lady's hips, held the by her feeble hand. "Here, let me fill that up for you." Maddie extended her hand, offering her aid. The woman removed the large jug from her hold and instantly handed it to Maddie who, in turn, bent down and dipped each of the containers into the water patiently filling it up. The cool water brushed against her skin, causing her to shiver and the memories to return. Memories of Phantom's cool hands.

She smiled and momentarily retreated into her mind, thoughts wandering to her son. Danny was being even more strange and she was beginning to realize that, with all these odd actions and queer behaviors, the best she could do was calmly and rationally find a moment to simply sit down to talk to him. And, if he still refused to speak about it, all she could do was hope he wasn't doing anything to dangerous.

But, now that she was thinking, she suddenly remembered that her mind had previously been formulating a hypothesis... that is before she had woken up to the sight of Indians. As those deductions returned, her scientific mind instantly started up as she began trying to connect the dots.

The Specter Deflecter had constantly and instantaneously reacted to Danny even though it never before affected any other human. There was also that blue wisp of mist that escaped his throat, _and_ he had spectacular reflexes that matched his fighting skills with equal amazement. Her former suspicion of overshadowing eventually led to the discovery of Phantom who conveniently seemed to have appeared out of thin air when he was needed most, an occuring event that happened back in there hometown, too.

What if something had happened that year when Danny had his accident, when he began acting even clumsier than usual?

_What if _something had happened in the portal that managed to inject traces of ectoplasm into his bloodstream?

_What if _that was the reason he was never immune to the effects of their gadgets.

And the Big _what if...__w_hat if her son was connected to Phantom?

When she and the ghost boy had been conversing in the tree earlier that morning, she had been observing the way he moved and actions and his behaviors. The _worry_ in his eyes when she climbed up the dangerously high tree. His reluctancy to bring Danny to her side.

What if somehow Danny and the Ghost Boy and her son were like...split personalities, or perhaps they had bonded in the accident?

Either way, he was too eerily similar to Danny for her _not_ to have notice. She also realized that they were identical the two of them were...she had known she realized it moments after she had ruffled his hair and he had flown above the treetops to scan the area. Which is what had compelled her to climb the tree. She had gone up there to study Phantom more carefully, she was just about comleting her analysis of the similarities and differences when they had been attacked. The similarities outweighed the differences.

She brought up the already full container and handed her own water bottle to Alaqua. Alaqua furrowed her brows as she glanced down at the foreign container before quizzically peering up at the redhead. Maddie, in turn, balanced the jug on her hip as she had seen the woman do, holding it the same way one would carry a baby. "I'll hold this for you, wouldn't want you to strain yourself now, would we?"

The girl, though she couldn't comprehend the older mother's words, understood Maddie's intentions and offered her a grateful smile. A grateful smile that suddenly disappeared almost as instantly as it had appeared as her eyes widened with mild confusion. Her gaze drifted away from Maddie and, instead, her eyes focused unto the forest.

Maddie, interested in what had caught Alaqua's attention, followed her line of gaze and stared into the still vegetation that surrounded them. The Fenton woman furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to question the Indian's confusion. Before she had a chance to speak, a ghost -in a familiar black and white, logoed hazmat suit- suddenly stumbled out from the woods, running towards both of them with inhuman speed.

His glowing eyes were wide and frantic, his snow white hair flapping against the mild wind currents. "Help me!" Phantom cried out.

**A/N: Like I said, may or may not keep the characters. This is the last chapter before I make my decision. I got several good reviews but none said whether or not you guys wanted to keep them. As for me, I don't mind. They can stay or go, the story ends the same way.**

**Review and tell me what you think? :3**

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves: **I did end it there! ^.^

** dphantomangel: **Most writers just love to torture their characters. I'm one of them.

**phantomgirl: **I actually have something special in mind. Perhaps my ideas will change as to how Phantom may get revealed.

** DannethFenton1: **There are so many possibilities as to how Maddie is going to react to her son's specialness.

**Fluehatraya: **I thought so, too. But, after going through everything, I figured this would be the only time they could run into the Indians. Anywhere else would've made me have to go back and rewrite a some important details I want to keep. Thanks, though. ;)

**Anonymous Heavy on the Anon: **It is a big twist, which is why I'm not sure if I should keep them. Some people may not like new twists.

**Jeanette9a: **Thank you for telling me. :) I'll see what I might do with these new characters.

**PFTones3482: **I pride on being evil. You can ask my sister and my evil mentor.

**chocolatecake1: **Thanks, I'm glad you think so!

**A/N: Alright. Thanks sooo much for everyone who took the time to review, I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Once again, this is a reminder of the character's review. Their continuation in this story lays in your hands.**

**Oh, and, Happy Friday! Whoo!**

_**"Why are Mondays so far away from Fridays but Fridays so close to Mondays?" -Unknown**_


	10. Revelations

**I am reserving all comments until the end of the chapter, just because I don't feel like adding it up here. ^.^ So, no need to read this. Though, if you're reading this I suppose it's pointless to say so.**

**Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom!**

Phantom scurried behind Alaqua and pointed over to the direction he came. Out from the brushes, leaped out the same coyote-wolf-hybrid that had originally attacked...or rather frightened Maddie into an animal trap.

"You," Phantom stepped back a bit, "He likes you, right? Tell him to stop chasing me!"

Alaqua peered back at Phantom with an amused smile, she glanced at Maddie and her smile wavered ever so slightly as the older woman blinked curiously. But, she didn't bother getting her weapons, there was no need. The animal didn't seem to be a danger and, instead, was wagging it's tail, the upper half of his body crouched down towards the ground in a position that belonged to a playful pup. Alaqua's smiled brightened at the sight of it.

She muttered something in her native tongue and moved over to stand beside the animal. She bent down and pet its massive head, laughing as the animal's tail thumped faster.

She rose to her feet and gestured towards the animal. "Danny, Moser of Danny," her heavy accent was thick but she turned to look at the beast crouched beside her and pat it's head twice, "Name, _Spirito._"

"Spirito?" Danny echoed with an English accent, unable to roll his r's too well, "Well, that's not very original."

"Oh, and I suppose the name _Phantom _is?" Maddie scoffed, "Are all of you ghosts really unimaginative?"

Phantom winced and the mother felt a stab of guilt as he explained himself. "Actually, no. They don't get the luxury of being as creative as they were when they were alive. Unless, of course, it involves their obssession." _They? Their? _Phantom was talking like he wasn't one of them, Maddie realized. He then proceeded to confirm her thoughts. "I'm different...but I was never really that creative anyways." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit that she'd frequently seen Danny do. The shock of his actions caused her to freeze up for a few moments.

Danny laughed joyfully. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Fenton. Neither my current job nor my dream job involve being creative."

His job. He had plans for the future. His laugh...everyone had a unique laughter. But, not Phantom. He had someone else's laugh. He had _Danny's_ laugh.

Alaqua stepped between them. "_Spiritu _good. He tame. Spiritu sorry for 'tacking."

"It's okay," Danny replied with no hesitation to forgiveness. "I guess I have a knack for attracting weird animal ghosts." He hesitantly bent down to pet his former foe. "Apparently, my..." His voice trailed off and he glanced up at Maddie as he corrected himself. "Apparently, Maddie does, too."

The redhead kept her eyes focused on Phantom when, suddenly, a familiar wisp escaped his lips. Maddie supressed a gasp as sudden realizatio overwhelmed her.

He frowned and glanced up into the direction they came from. The animal instantly spun it's head around and turned to stare into the same general are Phantom was also observing.

Alaqua froze and her hand slid of the animal's neck. She shouted a flurry of native words and Phantom and the animal instantly took off, Maddie ran after them but stopped to aid the fatigued woman. They both hurried through the forest the best they could, following the ghost boy and the spectral animal.

As they arrived on the campsite, they caught sight of Phantom blasting a powerful ray. A few ghostly animals were crouched on the ground, nipping at Skulker's hovering feet whenever possible. Maddie instantly pulled out her portable guns and began blasting at the ghost who continually and ruthlessly launched at Amity Park's hero. "Get away from Phantom, you ectoplasmic creep!" She shouted. She paused and glanced back at the Indians, all of which were stunned but very much active and moving.

"You three," she turned to Helako and Enquero who had both rushed to help a panting Alaqua. "You guys go take her back to your homes."

Alaqua waved her hand in annoyance, the two men still fretting over her and speaking in Native tongues. "Me help. I control Spiritus."

"What?" Madeleine was so dumbfounded by the woman's words that she nearly dropped her gun. "You _what_?"

"She can control ghosts!" Enequero shouted in translation. "But, it takes a lot out of her, makes her weak."

"And, we're not risking it when she's expecting a child soon. Have him carry her home," Maddie spoke to the boys when she said this but immediately turned her focus back on Alaqua. "Trust me, we can handle it. We've fought worst ghosts than these, we'll be fine. Trust me. Just take your animal spirits and go!"

"I send protecter to...wash you." Alaqua responded with a worried gaze. She then pulled her arm away from Helako's grip and quickly hurried over to where Maddie stood. She spoke with terrifying certainty. "You see, too now. I know. Black and white, green and blue. Boths worlds," her eyes clouded over with fear and she released a startled yelp as her husband swooped her up in his arms before running off into the forest, giving Maddie a brief but aprreciative nod. A few undead animals running after them.

Enequero stayed behind and handed her a slip of paper, his eyes wild with fear. "If you ever need us," he muttered. "We will meet again." He turned and dashed into the opposite direction, leaving Maddie to fend for herself. She tucked the note away into her pocket and ran off, headed into the direction Skulker and Phantom were fighting.

They had dipped lower to the ground and the large metal ghost had Danny pinned to a tree, his fist curled around Phantom's neck, squeezing the life out of him. Phantom's oxygen was being cut off and it was obvious he was struggling to keep conscious. A wound on his side bled glowing green liquid that was smudged with dots of red blood cells. Maddie instinctively raised her gun. She eyed the two of them through one open eye and caught sight of a few knobs around the lining of the ghost's neck. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as the metal ghost's words reacher her ears.

"Sorry it had to end this way," he rumbled in a frighteningly deep voice, "I guess I really _will _have your pelt on my wall."

Madeleine fired two shots, each of them bringing a powerful kick. Skulker was blasted away and Phantom crumpled down to the ground, swallowing loud gulps of air.

She loomed over the metal ghost whose robotic eyes had suddenly widened with trepidation. There was a small whirring sound as the ghost's suit immediately died down. "_No one _lays a hand on _my son._" She reached over and tugged on the head, pulling of it's suit.

Beneath it revealed a tiny ghost that she picked up with her finger and forefinger. She carefully lifted the tiny entity, swung, and sent it flying away, laughing as it's high pitched voice wailed out numerous yet fleeting words.

She turned her head and noticed Phantom lying on the floor, his wound bleeding profusely. His eyes were wide as he looked up at her in a combination of befuddlement, horror, and fear.

"You _know? _How long have you known?"

Maddie scowled. "Really honey? You're asking me about that when you're bleeding all over the floor?" She bent down and laid a hand on his shoulder. He winced but blinked in amazement when their was no electrocution. He opened his eyes to voice his thoughts but Maddie didn't let him.

"I turned it off after I figured out it kept hurting you. _I _kept hurting you. Now let me see." She moved her son's hand away from the wound and her mouth instantly fell open. The deep gash had diminished to a small cut that was already closing up, the hole in his suit instantly stitching itself up. Danny stood up and brushed his hazmat suit. "Convenient power, huh?" He smiled slightly.

The mother beamed and enveloped him in a warm hug. His surprisingly strong and lean arms wrapped around her for a few moments before he pulled back. "Don't you have any questions? Things you want me to answer?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "That can wait. First things first, we need to know who sent us here and why."

"Oh," Danny -still in Phantom form- shrugged. "That's easy. He wanted to get rid of me. He probably _knows _I would survive this trip but doesn't want me hanging around Amity. He's probably planning something. Something big. I'm not sure what it is though and we have no way to contact Sam or Tucker."

"They know? Well, of course they know. That would the reason they're always covering for you." She shook her head. "But, why would Vlad want to hurt you. I know he's a creep and all but...still."

"Mom," Danny hesitated and he rubbed his arm nervously, "Vlad's...like me. Not _like _me, like me 'cause he's a frootloop, but...what I mean is-"

"He was blasted by the portal and it shot him with unstable ectoplasm and that was probably the reason he resulted with ecto acne," Maddie's eyes widened at her sudden epiphany.

"He's Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin Ghost." Danny frowned, his eyes lighting up in sympathy as the information sunk into his mother.

"Vlad-he's evil. And...and you got blasted by the portal..." tears filled her eyes, "and you got electrocuted-"

"Mom," Danny placed a hand on her shoulders, his radioactive green eyes boring into her own indigo ones. "It's okay. I'm fine. Heck, I'm better than I've ever been!" He gestured towards himself, his spiritual aura glowing even brighter than before for emphasis.

Maddie laughed and wiped away at her emotional tears. "Well," she sniffled, "you're right about that. My baby's a hero." She smiled and they waited a few moments as she regained her composure. "Well, now we need to get out of here and stop Vlad. With whatever he's doing."

"I think I know a way," he extended his hand, "ready to go back to town? We can pick up some gas and bring it to the car, then we can go home."

"Honey, I'm bigger and heavier than you-"

He shook his head. "Come on."

She paused and accepted his hand, fingers intertwining. She climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hang on tight!" He shouted as they swiftly ascended to the sky. She watched as they approached the treetops.

"Danny? Do you know how fast you can fly?"

"Yeah," he laughed and Maddie tensed up, "160 miles per hour."

Before the incredulous woman had a chance to reply, the boy instantly took off. Though she didn't know it, he simply maintained his speed at a safe 90 mph and slowly worked his way up to 120 mph in an effort as to not frighten her too much. At first, she released a terrified yelp but it quickly diminished as she gazed out at the world from the sky. Danny dipped low and occasionally reached up to let her touch the sky as she laughed in ecstacy, her fingers brushing against the misty-like cotton balls of the sky.

He flew around the forest and even passed through the small reservation, catching sight of Alaqua and the two men as they escorted her back home. They both managed a quick wave and instantly took off into the direction of the aforementioned town.

It was relatively small, allowing Danny to find a gasoline station. Though, how he saw it from that high up made Maddie question his vision skills. He instantly plummeted to the ground, flew behind the building and gently landed on the floor. His mother climbed off his back and took a step back. He hesitantly glanced at her as two rings appeared at his middle and seperated, one travelling upwards and the other downards as they transformed him completely. The familiar baggy yet now-dirty clothes replaced his suit and his snowy white hair turned into its original raven color. The green orbs that were his eyes ceased to glow and became an icy blue color, completing the transformation.

Maddie thrust her arms around the boy in a brief but warm hug before pulling back. "Come on, let's go inside, buy some food, some gasoline, if they have any."

Danny nodded and complied. They walked out from behind the building, walked across the nearly deserted parking lot, and entered the gasoline shop. An average-looking woman with light brown hair and gum sat on the front desk behind the cash register. She smiled to them as they walked in and gave them a brief welcome before going back to her reading.

Maddie bid her a small smile before the two of them rushed to the back, Danny picking up two small caskets. He handed her one and each of them immediately scoured for food and met back on the center aisle. Maddie frowned and eyed the amount of food that was stacked in her son's baskets. From what she could see, he had gathered chips, mini hotdogs and corndogs that were encased in containers, and he held a small amount of nachos in one hand. He chewed some bit of food that was in his mouth and swallowed. Maddie raised her brows. "You're _not _gonna eat all that."

"Actually, yeah. I am. Flying burns a lot of calories, so does my strength and speed, apparently. And, I have _not _gotten enough food these past few days. I mean, it's enough to survive but not to satisfy." He smiled as he popped another chip into his mouth. "Tucker and Sam are usually there to feed me."

"Well," she sighed, "I guess that explains the small increase in our food bills."

Danny smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Did you find any gasoline?" Maddie glanced around the store.

"Yeah, it's right back there, but my hands were a little full." He gestured towards the amount of items in his hands. Maddie rolled her eyes but followed him as he led her back towards the last aisles. There, sitting on the shelf, was a red bottle. "Gas!" Maddie smiled. "Now, I'm sure we can get the, ah, _R.V. _back up and running." Maddie picked up the container and studied it carefully. She smiled and instantly spun on her heel, making her way over to the cash register.

They paid and took off to the sky, heading back towards the direction of the car. Maddie was simply enjoying herself to say the least, despite that she was the one holding the multitude of bags in her arms and it was mostly due to the fact that she was getting just a tad bit used to the wild fear that accompanied her while flying with her son. She could hardly believe it. Never, not in a milliion years, had she ever imagined flying with her son. Never even imagined _her son _would be the one doing the flying.

Suddenly, though, he leaned to the left and swooped around so that they were headed in the _opposite _direction of their intended stop.

"Where are we going?" She shouted over the roaring wind.

Danny slowed to a quick stop and hovered in the air. "Do you see that?" Danny stared down at the ground. Maddie hesitated before leaning to her left ever so slightly, getting a good view of the ground. She saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Danny's eyes widened. From her current angled position, Maddie couldn't tell whether her son's eyes widened with fear or excitement or even surprise for that matter. She never had the chance to read his expression either because, in that instant, Danny rapidly began to descend, causing her stomach to lurch and her heart to race as they flew closer to the ground, face first.

**A/N: I'm sure that by the time I post this, it'll _waaay _past due, but Happy Fourth of July people!**

**I'm glad we got to celebrate the day of this wonderful country's independance. It's truly something marvelous.**

**Anyways, during Independence Day, I had no work but we did have to go out to look for some shoes and designs for my sister's Quince's dress, and that was so stressful. We all came home all mad and stuff.**

**But, then we went out to see the fireworks with part of our family and a few strangers. It was really nice.**

**So, this story isn't done yet, obviously. They still have to get out of the forest and there's still the matter of _why _Vlad wanted them out of Amity Park. Plus, Maddie and Danny need to have 'the talk.' The one about his powers and his adventures and stuff.**

**Review, please?**


	11. Explanations

**It's Friday the Thirteenth. No bueno. I have my License Test today. Holy-**

_The author under the penname 'nycorrall' does not own Danny Phantom._

**...**

**He's right you know.**

Danny finally slowed his flight a few feet off the ground before hovering face up and landing on his feet.

Maddie climbed off her son's back on shaky legs and immediately placed a hand over her galloping heart as she tried to take deep, slow breaths. Her bewilderment was soon replaced with confusion as Danny-as-Phantom stomped over to a seemingly random spot in the forest and picked something off the ground, then stalked a few more feet forward and picked up something else.

"This is..." Danny's voice trailed off as he raised the items up in the air, allowing Maddie to see it clearly. The woman, in turn, furrowed her brows as Danny blinked and gaped at it in mild surprise, simultaneously making his way over to her.

"The Fenton Phones!" She realized with a start. "But, I could've sworn I'd left them in one of these pockets," Maddie's hand automatically moved to the compartments on her belt.

"Well," Danny shrugged, "I guess that would explain why you couldn't find them. It's not like you to lose something, much less forget where you put it."

"I probably dropped it when I took out the map." She glanced up and eyed the area.

"But how'd it end up all the way over here?" Danny questioned.

"Well," if you look closer, you'll see that the ground is sloping a little, if I dropped it, it could've easily rolled all the way down, bounced a few times and landed here. Safe and sound." She smiled as she surveyed the area. "Well, the car's just a couple feet up from here. I think we can make it on foot."

Danny nodded gratefully and so they began walking. They made no more than ten minutes later, Maddie having been trying to reactivate the damaged and wet Fenton Phones. She had managed to get one of them up and running, but ultimately decided they'd use the rest of the trip to talk or 'bond' as Maddie called it, much to Danny's disliking.

After filling up the vehicle, Maddie crawled back inside along with Danny. They both let out a sigh of sweet relief as the engine hummed to life, much to their pleasure. She wasted no time in dallying around and instantly pulled out of their spot and drove back the way they came, headed for the nearest town.

They remained silent for all of ten minutes as Danny swallowed the food they had previously bought at the convenient store. The moment he pat his belly in satisfaction, his mother spoke up.

"Danny, tell me." Maddie swiftly glanced away from the road they'd finally found and briefly met Danny's eyes for a moment. Her face was suddenly grim and solemn.

"Tell you wha..." The hybrid's voice trailed away and he nodded. "Tell you...everything?" His question sounded more like a statement but Maddie nodded in response.

"Well, it started when you guys finished working on the Ghost Portal," Danny bit his lips nervously and paused. "Tucker and Sam and I, well, we went down to the lab..."

And so it began.

Danny described everything. Down to almost every little detail, leaving out only minor incidents he didn't feel the need to explain (like sneaking into the girl's locker room in freshman year). He unraveled Team Phantom's story from the beginning to the end, working his way up his timeline and reviewing as much as he could cover in the hours they spent cruising down the nearly desolate highway. Maddie did not remain silent, though. Every once in a while, she would ask a few questions or demand details she knew he avoided -details he didn't want to share: the pain, worry, anxiety, and fear.

The only thing Danny skipped was one crucial part of his history. One that had taken him a few weeks before he could even talk about it to his friends. (And Jazz.)

_That_ he left for the end. But, he finally decided to tell his mother about his greatest fear, and it was only because she insisted. He wondered how she could tell when he was holding back Her face paled, her eyes became watery, but her smile reappeared when she heard that everything had worked out in the end.

Everything that had happened was stretched out in a conversation that last for hours and hours until they reached some form of civilization. By that point, it was dark and they were pulling up in front of the room they had rented in a motel in a dinky little town that was nearly desolate, abandoned town.

They tugged out their last few remaining supplies (which had been left in the vehicle before they went on their expedition) and swiped a car against the door, entering the cozy little room that reaked of the motel scent. It wasn't much with its small tv, two beds, bathroom, and mini microwave, but the two of them instantly felt comfort flood them.

Maddie set the bags down and thoughtfully glanced up, reviewing all of the history her son had spilled out to her. "So, Vlad is..."

"An evil frootloop." Danny finished with a half-comedic-half solemn expression.

"Oh," Maddie nodded and her expression fell sullen. "And, Dan is..."

"Me. Well, an alternate-future, evil, older, stronger version of me. Sort of." Danny's gaze flickered with thoughtfulness at his choice of words but he shrugged it off and continued. "The Nasty Burger thing didn't happen but he still exists out of time and I still run the risk of becoming him."

His mother frowned and their eyes met, his own peircing eyes filled with determination and promise. "But I made a promise to you guys that I would never become him. No matter what happens."

The shadow of a smile appeared on his mother's weary face, revealing the sad happiness she felt for her boy. "Well, it's been a long and hectic day. And, it seems you'vehad a pretty crazy life. It's a little bit much, But, nothing I can't learn how to handle." Maddie peeled her hand away from the wheel and ruffled his hair, causing him to shake his head and chuckle slightly.

"Well, you're handling it pretty well right now. I expected you to be in shock or for you to be angry and...do something." His last few words came off as a mutter and he instantly looked away, gazing out the window. Maddie instantly realized he was afraid she'd shoot him down at any given moment.

Her brows wrinkled and a sympathetic look appeared on her face. It was certainly a lot to take in and it would take some time to get used to the idea her son was half...dead. Having his whole hybrid experience thrown at her in a moment's notice was also making her weary, tired, and only maximizing the worry she felt for her son, but she was certain she could compose herself and not let her emotions break down for the sake of her baby boy.

She sighed. She supposed it was her own fault. Her and Jack's. They'd both been so stuck on the thought that all ghosts were evil when, in reality, they were just feeling threatened at the thought that all those entities having powers that mere mortal could not have. There was also the fact that they had automatically assumed that the undead had no emotions, that they were all mindless, and all because science hadn't proven otherwise. But, after hearing her son's words she knew better.

She and her husband had jumped to conclusions without any evidence to back them up. They had also put their moralities aside and placed fear on their only son.

What kind of horrible parent was she?

Her eyes sprang up tears at the thought and she flashed Danny a guilty look. "Honey," she turned and trapped his cool hands into her own, indigo eyes locking with icy blue ones. "I am so sorry for everything I've done."

"It's okay mom." Danny replied. She smiled, knowing that her son had just always been one to be the most forgiving in their family. "You and dad didn't know any better. Besides, before we went on this stupid camping trip, you were already reconsidering the thought of ghosts being evil and that just took a weight off my shoulders."

"But, I was still suspicious about Phantom-"

"And you had every right to be. You know now that I haven't always made the right choices." Her son's gaze darkened, revealing his own guilt and Maddie was suddenly struck with the realization that her son was carrying a rather big burden by protecting the town and being a hero.

Madeleine smiled. "Well, no one's perfect."

"True." Danny smiled and he visibly relaxed. She yanked him into a sudden hug, embracing him with as much strength as she could possibly muster up.

He hugged her back but eventually interrupted their moment with dramatic gasps of air. "Mom, you're suffocating me." She released her son and smiled in amusement. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic."

His face broke into a grin and he instantly jumped into the bed, switching on the television and crossing his ankles.

"Danny!" The mother snapped so suddenly that the boy instantly sat up, surprise and alert etched all over his face.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be taking a shower, mister!" She snapped.

Her son's eyes widened incredulously and she supressed the urge to laugh. "B-but, I thought-"

"And, don't come up with that 'ladies first,' excuse again. You've got dirt all over your clothes _and_ your face, and you smell a hell of a lot worst than I do." She wrinkled her nose for emphasis.

Danny's eyes flickered to the television and his face melted into an irritated expression. "But _mooom-_" he whined.

"Don't you 'but mom' me. Go take a shower now. I'll get our leftover bags from the car and by the time you come out, I want you smelling as fresh as a daisy." She folded her arms across her chest and flashed him a condescending look.

"Fine, fine. But if anything happens while I'm in there-"

"Danny, don't you give me any excuses. You know better than I do that I'm perfectly prepared for any attack. I'll be fine. Now _go_." She pointed to the bathroom and he scowled ever so slightly as he stalked in there. "My clothes-"

"Will be next to the towel. Go." She repeated authoratively.

Danny huffed but reluctantly made his way over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Despite their long, ridiculously insane trip, there remained some sense of normalcy between the mother and the child. The mere thought of having a somewhat normal routine caused her to release a small, relieved smile never knowing that, on the other side of the wall, Danny also smiled as he happily leaned against the door.

**A/N: I tried to include some mother/son bonding that wasn't _too _cheesy or _too _OOC. Not even sure if it came out good because I won't have time to revise this until later on today, since w****e're going to the mall to get a crown and a necklace for my sister today. It takes half an hour to get there and back. And, I'm not sure how long the test will take. :/**

**So, next chapter...**

**I need to try to connect this with Vlad's plans and include a tiny bit more discussion on how things will be from there on out. I'm also thinking about making a sequel to this...but not sure. With Jack (obviously).**

**Anyways, Happy Friday 13th! ;D**


	12. Epiphanies

**A/N: Friday 13 was a bust. I failed my test because I got so nervous I almost crashed a lady. Then I hurt my hand and had an intense, throbbing pain running up my thumb that lasted until the next day. I went to an extremely lame party that was _so _not worth the trouble _at all. _My sister and I got into a fight, I went to sleep with a headache and a beat up hand. Saturday wasn't any better either.**

**But, this week's looking up. I saw my old History teacher at my work earlier which came as a pleasant surprise to both of us. He's the reason I became somewhat interested in government and stuff. Showed me the importance of our nation. So that's always good.**

**Anyways, _so, so, so _sorry about the late update.**

**Here's my Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Danny Phantom.**

Sure enough, when Danny emerged from the tub, his clothes were stacked in a neat pile. He quickly changed into a pair of loose pyjama garments and allowed his mother to rush into the bathroom. He then proceeded to flop onto the bed and, once again, turn on the television. One by one, he watched the channels even after his mother hopped out of the bathroom, scolding him for not cleaning up the watery mess he'd made.

He stopped and curiously stared at the screen as news of their hometown appeared on the current channel. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he felt upon seeing the familiar city on the television. After all, his hometown was not too far away now, and it had already begun to be widely known as the most Haunted Town in the United States and was only beginning to appear national news now and again.

He sighed and leaned back with a slight scowl as the perky blond woman on the screen discussed a recent robbery near the outskirts of the small town. It was such a simple, mundane report that he couldn't help but seethe a little.

"What's wrong?" His mother's eyes flickered to the television.

Danny huffed. "If I were there, the robbery would've never even happened in the first place."

"Oh, honey. At least it wasn't a ghost attack." Maddie shrugged, drying out her wet hair with a towel.

Danny raised the volume as an image immediately appeared on screen. "_In other news, the ghost level has been maintained at a minimum but there has been no Phantom sighting. We've caught a picture of two people in masks capturing a ghost in what appears to be one of Phantom's weapons!_"

Danny eyed the picture and his smile widened. The image was completely blurry but anyone could've just barely made out two figures in the darkness of the building's shadow. A little a ways from them was a faded image of good ol' Boxy being engulfed by a flash of light that the hybrid instantly recognized as belonging to the Fenton Thermos.

"Is that-"

"Sam and Tucker?" Danny chuckled. "Yeah, it seems like they're taking care of the less threatening ghosts." His smile widened and a small amount of pride at his two best friends glistened in his eyes. "They're doing a great job."

The hybrid's smile instantly faded when he saw his mother who was frowning in contemplation. "What is it?" He questioned worriedly.

"If there have been no major attacks, then why did Vlad want us out of Amity Park?" Maddie furrowed her brows and placed a finger on her chin.

Danny's mirrored her expression, frowning deeply. The redhead was right. Amity seemed to be doing just fine and so were he and his mother. Everything was too...quiet. The kind of silence you'd hear from a child causing silent trouble or the stillness before chaos. The quiet before a storm.

Madeleine walked over to their bags and pulled out her belt. She fished the contents out of the pockets and pulled out the map, tossing aside her weaponries containment. She opened it and stretched it out across her own bed, scanning over the paper. Danny instantly stood up and moved to stand beside his mother as she finally spoke. "According to Enequero, we were here." Maddie pointed to a smudged spot on the map. "The nearest town was here and our camping destination would've led us here." She continued to slide her finger across the page. "So, this is where Vlad wanted us to go. The place where we were _supposed _to go camping. Where _you _were supposed to go camping, since the brochure was sent directly to you." She pointed to a red dot that was located a couple of inches away from the so-called 'Restam' city. "Vlad put this here for a reason but why? Why _here _specifically?" Maddie yanked her eyes away from the paper and focused on Danny.

"Well, how should I know? _I_ don't know _anything _about the area," the raven-haired teen bluntly pointed out.

"But, we know someone who does." Maddie beamed suddenly.

"Yeah, and they're, like, a gajillion miles away. Last time we tried to get there by car, we ran out of gas. And, _I _can't fly all the way over there."

Maddie waved a hand dismissively as her boy's confusion only intensified. "I wasn't thinking about flying. Or driving. Besides, even if we _did_ get there, the Indian Resrvation is not on the map. We'd have a hard time looking for it, forget about actually _finding _it. But, we don't really need to waste all that time." Maddie instantly picked up her faded jeans began rummaging through each of the pockets, emptying it out of all its items.

"Enequero, it seems, was familiar with the city. He was the only one out of the three of them wearing an actual t-shirt and jeans. He gave me this," she pullled out a slip of paper and thrust it in front of Danny's face, missing his nose by inches.

The boy backed up a bit and scrunched his nose in befuddlement as he opened the slip. "It's a peice of paper with numbers on it." He dumbly acknowledged.

"Yes, but look out _how many_ numbers there are. _Ten_." Maddie smirked triumphantly as she placed a hand on her hips.

"It's a phone number." Danny's eyes widened as he scanned over the surprisingly intelligable writing.

Maddie instantly dashed over to her own phone with Danny scrambling after her. (Danny's phone having still not been charged completley.)

"Danny! What's the number?" Maddie pressed excitedly.

"793.146.3426." He eagerly responded, not caring when she snatched the paper from his hand. He instantly loomed closer to her, knowing that anyone who would've walked in would immediately think he was simply reading the paper over her shoulder. But, what he was really doing was focusing his hearing on the phone in her hand.

It rang several times and both of them groaned in exhasperarion when the voicemail came up. "Ugh, we don't even know if they have signal! Damn it," Maddie cursed as she punched in the digits. Danny was almost afraid she'd break her phone.

They remained quiet as the phone continued to ring and, finally, after the fifth ring, they recieved an answer. "_Hello?_"

The mother and son simultaneously released breaths of relief upon the sound of the slightly-accented voice. "Enequero! It's you!"

"_Yes. It is! I just arrived at the gas station to tell you that Alaqua, Helako, and I wanted to thank you for saving our lives. We do not know how we can ever show our gratitude._"

"Yes, gratitude, right." Maddie nodded patiently as if he could see her. "Enequero, I was wondering...do you remember that place we were headed to?"

"_Yes, the nonexistent town and your special camping trip. Oh, you silly city folk. You should be thankful your car broke down._"

"Why?" Maddie gripped the phone with both hands. "Where would've that have taken us?"

"_Alaqua told us it__ is a place of bad energy, a cave if you will. Many spirits go in, none ever come out. It would have been fine for you, but as for your son...well, I cannot say the same. Alaqua has managed to keep our animal spirits away from there. She says it leads to a Green Swirl._"

"It's a natural portal! And, that must've been where Skulker was headed!" Danny spoke up, surprise lighting his eyes. "I guess that's why he was surprised to see me _not _in the campsite place."

"A natural portal," she repeated incredulously. "And, Vlad must've rigged it so once you go near it, you can't get out. It's possible, you know." Maddie verified, glancing at her son.

"_Yes, yes. Thank you, again. You can contact us every Friday, if need be. That is when I will be in the city for the summer. Oh,_" he paused, "_Alaqua said she is very grateful for your assistance and we hope to see you soon. You know, we are very excited, next week she be eight months. Just remember you and your son saved her and her child's life today. Our people our indebted to you._"

Maddie glanced up and noticed her son beaming with pride but blushing with modesty. "Thank you," she replied over the phone. "My son and I were happy to help."

"I will contact you next week, if you do not mind. We wish to ensure your wellbeing. I believe you Americans say 'check up' on friends."

Maddie chuckled. "Thank you, Enequero."

"Ha! You can pronounce my name! Now teach it to your son. I must depart now."

"Goodbye." Maddie smiled as Danny blushed profusely at the mention of his horrible pronunciation skills.

"Goodbye, Americans."

And, with that, the line want dead.

After taking a moment to silently relish the fact that they were actually able to help those people, Maddie nodded as she resumed solemnity. "So, Vlad _is _up to something."

Danny nodded, placing a hand on his chin. "And, I don't like this one bit. We better get to Amity quick. Find out what's wrong. Investigate a little bit."

Maddie nodded and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she set down her phone and switched off the still-operating television. "But first, we sleep."

Danny instantly murmured relieved words of agreement as he leaped up and landed face down on the bed. Maddie chuckled and equally slid into the blankets, pulling the sheets to cover her body with Danny mirroring her actions. The teenage superhero turned his back away from her, resting his head on the pillow with a comfortable sigh.

He then rolled over to his oppopsite side and briefly peered at her. She was lying down, eyes closed and red hair sprawled around her face and pillow. She seemed content. "Night mom," he whispered.

"Good night, Danny," she murmured sleepily.

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of action and stuff in this chapter. But, something important came up and I had to post this chapter. It's kind of important.**

_**And, **_**I haven't really had the chance to revise this chapter so I apologize if it seemed rushed or for any errors I may have left unrepaired.**

******Plus, I do realize that I _forgot_ to answer reviews in the last 2 updates, so I am terribly sorry about that, too. :(**So, here's the responses for the reviews on chapter 11.

**Guest: **Yeah, she is. She's kind of a key element in the story which will be tied into the sequel, if I decide to do it. ;) And, maybe she'll get involved with Vlad, maybe she won't...lol.

**Fluehatraya: **^.^ Thanks.

**Starwarrior4ever: **Sorry about the wait! I told myself I'd update soon but I got kinda sidetracked!

**jeanette9a: **I'm totally planning on it! XD

**Awesomedragongirl: **Thanks, that's what I was aiming for. :3

**ChopSuzi: **Exactly...

**kg5133: **I actually debated on whether or not it should or shouldn't be awkward and just settled for this. :D

******AsergianStoryTeller:** I'm not sure. In fact, I know nothing about karate except what I see in the movies. :)

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. :)**


	13. Havoc

**A/N: I am _sooo _sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been real busy lately what with work and the Quinceañera of my sister and cousin (which was totally awesome by the way). My legs have been hurting for the past two days all because of their stupid (epic) party.**

**And, I'm proud to say I've included a little bit of _action_ here. The story is also coming to a near end soon enough.**

**In fact, this might be the second or third to last chapter! Meaning the next one could very well be the last!**

**In any case, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

After a quick yet delicious breakfast, the duo set out on the road again. Everything was going fine: Maddie pressed on the whole ride with questions about ghosts, and Danny answered them in the best possible way. It was no easy feat, though, considering his mother was a scientist and most of her questions involved ghost's abilities, anatomy, physiology, and structure.

"So, you guys have a ghost core from which you draw your power. This must be the place where they store their energies and pull out their supernatural abilities thus enabling them to manipulate those powers and merely by tapping into their subconscious! Is it possible this could _also _be a sign of weakness? If one was to, perhaps, damage their core...? Well, there's so many possibilities! What do you do? Do their powers could shorten out, or would they just have no more abilities? Or, their powers could even go out of control! The possibilities are endless..."

Danny leaned back against his seat and smiled as he listened to his mother rant on about her 'hypotheses' and whatnot. He had decided to wait for a while before explaining that he knew ghosts that were extremely knowledgable over their own history and genetical makeup. In fact, he knew several of the Ghost Zone's best medics (Frostbite and co.), individuals that were experts Spirits' psychology (Jazz and Spectra), and many more that knew about the History of the Ghost Zone (Clockwork). Most of his mother's eager questions, he knew, could be provided with answers. If she was this excited about searching for answers, he wondered how thrilled she would be when she heard that, through some research, she could learn more about ghosts than any other human could.

He decided to wait until they arrived home before releasing anymore information on spectral entities, _despite_ her pouting and pleading for more answers when she discovered he knew more than she let on. She then moved on to the topic of Danielle, one Danny wasn't too comfortable with. She wasn't happy with the lack of information coming from him. He just told her about the cloning incident, then about her melting into ectoplasmic goo and the Red Huntress' aid. She remained quiet upon hearing the horrors Vlad had caused, including their involvement with the Red Huntress. But, she smiled when everything played out well in the end, only to frown again when he mention Danielle's dramatic flying away and current disappearance.

"That's too bad," Maddie sighed, "I would've really liked to meet her. Another girl in the Fenton Family!"

They laughed and eventually their conversation drifted to other less supernatural things and more normal, human things like television, music, and even chores. They stopped at a few fast food places, chatting on and on about many things, covering a multitude of topics.

Madeleine drove most of the way, stopping only to rest or stretch out their legs before climbing back into the car and hitting the road once again. The two of them had fallen into a comfortable silence, listening to a few songs on the radio when a familiar sign appeared in the distance. Maddie and Danny instantly straightened up in their seats and large, wide smiles of happiness appeared on their faces when the sign got close enough to read: "Amity Park: A nice place to live!"

"Alright," Maddie began, "as excited as I am to get back to the city, we still have a couple miles to go and I'm running low on gas. So, we'll stop take a break and-"

Her voice broke off when something rammed into their vehicle full force, causing Maddie to momentarily lose control of the wheel. She carefully pressed on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden stop, and mother and son each climbed out of the car, weapons (or in Danny's case, glowing fists) ready as they caught sight of a ghost.

Danny instantly transformed and Maddie watched with wide eyes as the brief but breathtaking transformation took place. Somehow, she got the feeling it would take some time to get used to the jaw-dropping rings that converted him to Phantom.

He instantly flew up to the sky and charged up his ecto rays as a rather large, green humanoid ghost floated around in the sky, blasting at a dozen surrounding animals. Maddie glanced around and to her horror, she noticed two other cars in the near distance had suffered the same wrath caused by the ghost destroying everything.

She hesitantly glanced up at the teenage hybrid and smiled when she saw his annoyed frown. "_Who the heck are you?_" She heard him say. And, in that instant, she knew her son would be fine for the time being, as much as it pained her to admit.

Instead of staying to help, she immediately ran off to check up on the other two cars. The first one seemed to have only minimal damage that had been inflicted on the car's exterior. It was a family and they all seemed relatively safe except for a scratch on the one of the kids' face. The father was already dialing nine-one-one and Maddie informed them that she would be going to check on the other car.

The next one was of a young couple, not more than twenty. The girl seemed to have a broken arm and the male had a banged up head, both of them had quickly crawled out of their car which had flipped over on the side of the road. Maddie instantly tended to the young man, carefully asking him to move his toes and several other limbs as she continued working her way up. She ordered him not to fall asleep and released a sigh of relief when an ambulance appeared further down the road. The father from the previous family laid a hand on her shoulder. "The cops are on their way. I just wanted you to know that it was real brave of you to calm back and check on all of us."

Maddie shrugged. "It's no big deal, really. I was just, you know, concerned."

"Well, thanks anyways." The man turned and walked back to his family. Maddie peered down at the children, ironically one girl and one boy, each waving at Madeleine with excited smiles. She grinned in return and wondered if this was one of the perks Danny enjoyed of being a hero. Being able to help others...

She paused and her mouth dropped open when she heard a loud shout coming from the vast expanse of nature that surrounded them. "_Mom!_"

"Danny!" She gasped and instantly sprinted to a run, heart rate accelerating as she stumbled towards the sound of her son's voice.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_"Who the heck are you?"_ Danny growled as he glared up at the ghost, purposelly provoking him to focus his attention on the halfa.

"I am Havoc! And, I despise all things peaceful!" He instantly shot at Danny and Danny immediately responded with his own series of attacks. He slowly and carefully lured the ghost further away from the highway and deeper into the surrounding trees. The ghost surged forward and shot at Danny multiple times with a series of rapid ecto blasts. Unfortunately, instead of bruising him like most blasts would, each shot burned and scorched his skin. Normally, that would be fine, but this ghost was fast. Each attack was immediately followed by another, greatly limiting Danny's self defense movements. The halfa instantly drew up some of the cold energy that rested in his core, his eyes suddenly glowing a familiar icy blue color as he released the freezing power through his hands and eyes while simultaneously dodging each of his opponent's blasts.

At one point in the midst of battle, Danny conjured up a shield. The ghost shot him with a terrible amount of energy, sending the teenage hero sprawling towards the ground. The landing was extremely unpleasant and he was only mildly grateful the random thicket of bush was there to sort of block his fall. He stumbled out and nearly tripped over a multitude of stones that lay by his feet, slightly dizzy and disoriented from the fall.

His adversary instantly launched towards him and Danny saw an opening. He charged up his hands with as much energy as he could safely muster, a fluttering feeling in the pit of his core niggling at him. Ignoring the strange sensation, he raised his hand and pointed it toward the pitch black ghost as its red eyes lit up with a sneer.

Instead of shooting an ecto-blast, though, a series of rocks that glowed green instantly shot up and flew towards the ghost with unbelievable speed. Each one hit the ghost in different areas of its body, instantly sending him falling to the ground. A cold breath escaped his lips, causing Danny to furrowed his brows and turned to look over his shoulder.

A sudden blur of white and gray suddenly launched past him and towards his opponent. Danny instantly ran after the other supernaturally-fast entity and arrived in front of Havoc's body. A figure was crouched over it, constantly attacking the man with speed not even Danny-as-Phantom could match.

The whole fight ended in and a pair of red eyes suddenly focused on him. Danny feebly tried to outrun the ghost but a heavy body slammed against his back, sending him to the ground not for the first time that day.

Danny released the loudest shout he could muster up and he struggled to reach the Fenton Thermos. "Mom!"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to give you an early warning: I'm leaving for vacation out of state this Friday.**

**For about a week and a few days. Hope that's not too long! ****And, since my car Lulu is going to be at the mechanics, I won't be able to drive out to the library to get internet access for the next few days, hence the reason I'm updating on a Tuesday, of all days.**

**So, I'll see you guys in about two weeks, then! (During this time, I hope to be building up ideas for the Jack story which I'm sure will also be a reveal.)**

**Review Responses! :D**

**Topaz Skye: **Yeah, I had originally planned to add more action but left it to this chapter. Hope it's all good! ;)

**jeanette9a: **Haha! I know, but it's okay. I've got my car and license now. ^.^ So, no worries.

**starwarrior4ever: **Actually, there's a reason for that! A reason which I'll be mentioning in the sequel. :D You smart cookie, you!

**ChopSuzi: **Lol. I suppose! XD Thanks for reviewing. :3

**AwesomeDragonGirl: **Sorry! But, the rest of his plan will be on the sequel. :')

**danny1FANtom: **Aww. ^/^ Thanks! I tried to make my OC's as interesting as possible and thanks for reading!

**I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers for taking the time to leave behind some feedback. I'm going to continue taking the time to read all of them and answer each and every one!**

**I'll try to keep you updated on when the sequel will be posted!**

**Thanks. :D**

**P.S. sorry if there were any mistakes. I haven't really revised it, only skimmed over it to make sure I left no details out.**


	14. Beginnings

**A/N: So...so..._SO _SORRY for not updating sooner. First of all, our connection's been disconnected for two weeks now and the lack of wi-fi is _killing _me.**

**The only bits of internet I snagged were used for homework.**

**Hence, my inability to update. Life's getting more hectic. I will soon be enrolling into Work Study (working on-campus) and volunteer services which is required by one of my classes (much to my excitement).**

**So, here's the next chapter!**

Maddie arrived at their location not moments after Danny had called for her.

Maddie gasped and placed a hand over her racing heart as she glanced at her boy as he lay face down on the dirt. "Danny, you scared me!" She hissed in annoyance.

"Mom, it was _important. _Do you think you can you get the Thermos and get that Havoc guy? He's over there." Danny pointed over to the ghost who was frozen against a tall tree, feebly and uselessly struggling to break free of his icy bonds. Maddie nodded and glanced at the entity that had her son pinned to the floor but walked around him and did as she was told.

Danny, on the other hand, managed to turn around so he was facing the animal's face. "_Geez, _you've got horrible dog breath." Danny wrinkled his nose and winced as the large coyote-wolf hybrid happily licked the halfa's cheek.

Danny laughed and quickly squirmed his way out from beneath the animal's death grip. He bent down and pet his head, simultaneously wiping at the drool left on his face. "You know, you remind me of another little...big? dog I met once. His name was Cujo." The canine's toungue lolled out of his muzzle and what seemed like a smile stretched out across it's face.

"Well, he's gone for now." Maddie shook the green and silver container for emphasis before tossing it to her son. "He also has a massive bump on his forehead. What in the heck happened here?"

"Actually, I'm not too sure myself." Danny replied, pulling his hand away from the spectral animal. "I was gonna hit him with a ghost ray when I guess this guy here somehow managed to throw rocks at Havoc. With his mind, I guess." Danny shrugged. Spirito instantly snapped his jaws shut and quizzically tilted his head to the side as he peered up at the hybrid with a questioning look.

"That's impossible, though. Animal spirits can't have that kind of power, can they?" Maddie bent down to meet the entities gaze at eye level as she studied the animal's glowing-red orbs. "Well, thank you for saving my son." She smiled and the animal thumped his tail against the ground with supernatural speed.

"Yeah, you should've seen him. He was, like, superfast. Faster than anything _I've _ever seen." Danny smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "I can't believe he followed us all the way out here."

"Maybe not." Maddie noted. "If he sensed our being in trouble, he could've easily gotten from the Reservation to here in a matter of minutes. Seconds, even. I guess we also have to thank Alaqua for sending him to help." Maddie turned and stroked the animal's fur. "You know, I think he understands us." Maddie glanced up at her son, grinning softly. "In any case, we have to be headed back home. Spirit, are you gonna be coming with us or back to Alaqua?"

The animal turned its head and nodded off into the opposite direction, pointing towards the general direction the mother and son were returning from. After a bit more petting, the animal zoomed off, sprinting towards his home and leaving behind the pair.

"Alright, how about we go check to see if those people are okay." Danny spoke up as they began headed back towards their odd vehicle.

"_And, _get you bandaged up while getting our stories straight for the cops." Maddie shook her head, once again finding herself utterly dumbfounded by the massive compassion and sympathy her son had as his hero complex insisted on putting the safety of other people before all else.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

On their way back, Danny phoned his friends, reviewing everything that had happened during the trip (Jazz hadn't answered her phone and instead sent him a brief message saying that they'd talk later because their father was in the room). They revised over all the abnormalities (on their terms) that they may have considered ectopic, but nothing truly unusual stood out. They all agreed to reunite later and continue their much needed discussion later.

Upon their arrival, Jack enveloped them in a massive hug that left them breathless. Jazz then promptly tackled Maddie and Danny into a pretty strong embrace as her eyes twinkled with pride at her relatives.

"So!" Jack boomed with enthusiasm, "how was the trip? Tell me all about it!"

Danny's eyes widened as it had completely slipped his mind what they would tell his dad.

Maddie spoke first without acknowledging the horrified expression etched on her son's face. "Oh! We didn't go to the campsite! We took a wrong turn and ended up at a Forest Reservation, and you'll never guess what we found out!"

The older Fenton man bounced up and down in his chair, practically bursting with eagerness of having the opportunity to finally hear the revelations of their short journey. Danny visibly paled and his eyes widened as he glanced back at his mother. "What is it?" The large, bright man practically squealed.

"There was an Indian Tribe there!" Maddie gushed as she took a seat beside her husband. "We were attacked by some kind of metal ghost and chased by an animal! They helped us, though, and they'll be keeping in contact with us."

The two of them eagerly bustled over the details, Maddie excluding the information about her son before she shifted the subject back to Jack. "So, what did _you _to do while we were gone?" The mother prodded, briefly meeting her son's icy blue eyes.

"Oh! Nothing much. Jazzerincess and I wrestled a few ghosts, Vlad, stopped by, we exploded the oven-"

"What did you say?" Danny cut in, eyes widening at what he hoped would have been a combination of misunderstanding and miscommunication.

"We exploded the oven?" Jack backtracked, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"No, no, before that." Maddie furrowed her brows, a feeling of dread creeping through her heart.

"Jazz and I wrestled ghosts?" Jack questioned, completely oblivious to his relatives' rising anticipation.

"Dad! They mean about the part where _Vlad _stopped by," Jazz hissed in annoyance, finally revealing what had been weighing everyone's minds.

"_What!?_" Maddie shrieked and Danny felt his heart stop, an uncomfortable icy sensation building up at the pit of his core.

"Yup! Good ol' Vladdie just stopped by for a few, nothing big. He talked to me for a bit and wondered where you were."

Danny felt anger swell up inside him. "_What?_"

"Honey," Maddie reached across and placed a hand on his knee, attempting to warn him about calming down. He didn't. "Did he seem a little...odd? Was there anything...unusual about him?"

Jack laughed. "No, no! Vladdie was just his usual self, joking around about things that he would never do. Like kill me and some other planned out nonsense." The bulky, bright man wiped an escaped tear from his face as he jovially smiled. "Vlad is one funny guy."

Maddie sucked in a breath and the trio's eyes darted towards one another in silent communication, ignoring Jack when he announced he would be in the kitchen, eating fudge.

"Mom, Vlad kept trying to sneak up into Danny's room a whole bunch of times," Jazz responded, worry clouding her eyes. She glanced back at Danny and smiled faintly, "You better watch out, too. I boobytrapped your room for safety. Anyways," she shook her head returning to the topic of their oh-so-beloved mayor, "he definitely stiffened up when dad told him you guys were together. Guys, if he sarcastically blabbed out his plans to dad...he's wants him dead." Her expression suddenly fell into fear. "I don't know. I overheard him talking to someone over the phone. All I got is that not everything is," she paused and raised her fingers, creating air quotes in the appropriate places, 'in place yet' and it 'will take time since the little badger didn't walk right into his trap.' That's it." Jazz bit her lip anxiously as she watched her mother and baby brother process the new information.

"So, the portal thing _was _a trap." Maddie murmured with realization. "And, Vlad must've sent that metal ghost-"

"Skulker." Danny interjected.

"-Skulker to check and see if you'd made it in the trap. Or worse!" Maddie's face scrunched up in horror at the thought of what Vlad may have in store for her son. After hearing about all the things her former college friend had done to her son...

Her expression suddenly twisted into anger and protectiveness. "No one is laying a hand on my babies!"

She grasped their hands, squeezing her children's fingers with motherly concern. "I'll kill him myself if he lays another finger on either of you two."

Jazz placed a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulders. "Mom, don't worry. Vlad isn't getting to either of us."

"Besides," Danny included, "_both _of us are more than capable of defending ourselves. I mean, look at Jazz. She's almost as skilled as you are with the Jack-O-Nine Tails."

"And Danny's a _superhero _for crying out loud!" Jazz dropped her voice to a whisper as a smile lit up her face.

"We'll figure out whatever that's fruitloop's planning." Danny stated. Maddie blinked and glanced between her two kids' faces. They seemed so certain...so _positive _everything would work out. And, they were being this optimistic to reassure not just themselves but their mother as well. She beamed, eyes watering as she yanked them into a sudden hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, mom." Jazz replied.

"With all our hearts," Danny finished.

Jazz laughed and pulled back first. "Wow, Danny. That was the _corniest _thing I've ever heard you say."

"Yeah? And if you ever mention it again, I'll grab that stupid bear of yours and rip out it's stuffing!" Danny erupted into sudden laughter, a smirk twinling in his eyes as he hopped off the couch.

Jazz grit her teeth in anger and grabbed the nearest pillow, throwing it towards her brother. Danny spun around and caught the pillowed mid air before lightly chucking it back, hitting his sister dead in the face. The red-headed girl, in turn, pulled out a Thermos and wickedly grinned at her brother. "Oh, it's on."

The boy paled suddenly and instantly fled up the stairs, his older sibling hot on his trail.

Maddie rose from the couch and held a fist up in the air, shaking it as she spoke in loud, threatening turns. "If you kids break my special vase you're _both _grounded!" She sighed with a half smile planted on her face. Her moment of bliss was suddenly interrupted as she jumped at the sound of knocking and instantly moved to open the door.

Right there, standing at the front steps of her house, was her son's friend and his secret crush, both smiling politely. "Hi, Mrs. F!" Tucker chirped. "Is Danny home? We've got some news about the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost."

"Oh!" Maddie blinked, having recalled the story of the alternate future. She wrinkled her nose but smiled and stepped aside. "Sure, come on in. Danny and Jazz are running around somewhere upstairs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton!" Sam smiled as she followed Tucker up the stairs.

Madeleine shook her head and beamed, glancing up at the teenage goth who had stopped halfway up the stairs to beam down at the older woman. "By the way, Mrs. Fenton..." Sam paused and her eyes flickered to the top of the stairs before meeting the mother's indigo ones. "Welcome to Team Phantom."

**A/N: Sorry! I had to wrap this up! College is fun...but hectic.**

**Hopefully, internet will be up and running on Monday. Maybe...hopefully...**

**The economy hasn't been too friendly with us. In any case, the sequel will be posted up soon and I'm really trying to include lots more action. And...maybe some SamXDanny fluff, if possible. Maybe.**

**I don't know yet, it's still a work in progress.**

**I will be alerting you about when it's up but, in the meantime, maybe I'll be organizing my thoughts.**

**Please review! It's the last chapter and I'm really eager to read your feedback. XD**


	15. Update

**Author's note:**

**Okay! I am just here to tell you that the new story has been posted up and it is called 'Like Father Like Son.'**

**In any case, it's also gonna be a reveal fic and will be including some father/son bonding. It's gonna be a little more different than this story because I'm also including Vlad's scheme, Alaqua and co., and I'm trying to add more action.**

**And maybe some Danny/Sam fluff. If possible, I don't know yet.**

**I apologize for the late update. College is...hectic, my schedule's tight. I'm volunteering at an art class for kids and working, so...the updates may be longer. I'll _try _to update every week or every two weeks but I don't make any promises.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading Mother's Intuition!**


End file.
